Dream Battle
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: Sequel to Until The End Of You After two years the beginning of the Dream Battle with the Dream Beings has started, a rift has been created and things can only get worse from there. With Lynelle out of the picture, can they hope to survive this? TrainXC
1. The Beginning of the End

**Dream Battle**

**The Beginning Of The End**

Train arrived to the location that Wiley and Jenos had told him to meet them. Wiley seemed to be in a panic, and Jenos was trying to calm her down. With little sucess. She was pacing back and forth from one end of the square to the other.

"What's wrong?" Train asked.

"I-I can't explain it. I feel like a million people are speaking to me in my mind, and I can't help but listen to them. They're saying horrible things. What they're going to do to humans, it's almost unimaginable." Wiley asked as she continued her brisk pace from one end of the square to the other.

"There's something else." Jenos continued for her. "They're breaking down her defenses that are keeping her demonic blood in check. They want her to go on a killing spree, and there's no telling what going to happen when they're destroyed." Jenos explained. Wiley lifted her hand to her face and bit her finger. That's when they knew that things were getting bad. She only did that to keep hereslf anchored. The pain kept her mind from focusing on changing. It wasn't working, the voices in her head were too powerful.

Before she could change Jenos walked over to her and dragged her farther away from the rift in the world. Wiley calmed down, but she looked a little frightened.

"What's wrong?" Jenos asked as Train went to see if anything would happen to him.

"They see your worst nightmade, and then they make it true." Wiley answered. "The things they show you are horrible, and you just want to know that they're not real, but you can't know because the only thing that you can feel at that moment is what's going on in that dream." Wiley started to cry, and Jenos hugged her tightly to his chest.

"She okay?" Train asked, he'd come back from the rift and hadn't wanted to interupt the goings ons. Jenos nodded.

"She's just a little shaken from what they showed her. She'll be okay." Jenos said as he rubbed Wiley's back to calm her. It was working, but not very fast. "I don't think that we'll be able to bring Wiley with us. If we do she might change, and there's no telling what she might do."

"I'll be alright." Wiley said suddenly. Her voice was firmer than it had been a few moments ago, but it still wavered. "There something that I can do about my demonic blood." Wiley said.

"It's not anything like slitting your wrist to rid yourself of it, is it?" Train asked. Wiley smirked and rolled her eyes.

"No, it has nothing to do with my blood." Wiley answered. "I'd have to surpress my demonic blood to the point where I'd lose my demonic abilities. It would mean that my asthma would be in full, and that I'd slow things down. The process to which I'd have to go through would be extremely painful. Before my father used the last of his power he hid them, what brought them back was the Duke's arrival in this world."

"What do you have to do to get it done?" Train asked, thinking that he'd regret asking.

"Some one must volunteer to use their life energy to surpress the demonic powers, and abilities inside of me, they seal it with their life energy, and the only thing that can release it is the persons consent, or a very strong need of it." Wiley explained. Train and Jenos were a little surprised by the information that she'd given them about the surpressing of her demonic bood. Both seemed a little uneasy about it, but neither said so.

"We still can't get through now, we'll think on this, and you can tell us more about it later. Right now let's go check on Lynelle." Train said.

"Yeah, I want to see the baby." Wiley said with a smle. They all left the rift, but made sure to close off all enterances to it. Jenos hailed a taxi, and then they left to go to the hospital. Wiley paid the taxi, and they headed inside. Train led them to Lynelle's room.

"Train! Jenos! Wiley! What're you doing here?" Lynelle asked a little surprised at the visit. "I thought you were off doing what needed to be done." Lynelle added.

"We can't get through to the other side. Even if we could we were told that we couldn't survive there anyway. We have to wait until that part of the world joins together. Then we can do what we need to." Wiley explained. She asked to hold Jaden, Lynelle smiled and then handed the baby to Wiley. Wiley went over and sat down in a chair to make sure that she didn't drop the little angel.

"How're you doing?" Train asked as he kissed Lynelle on the forhead.

"I'm doing fine. I got a few stitches, but I'll be fine soon enough." Lynelle answered. Train smiled at her and sat next to the bed.

"Think of any one to be god parents?" Jenos asked.

"No, all the people that were nominated are people who are likely to die soon." Lynelle answered sarcastically. Jenos rolled his eyes and Train smiled.

"We were thinking Sven and his other half, but he doesn't have another half. Then we got to thinking you and Wiley." Train said. "Nothing is final though, it's a big decision." Off in the chair Jaden giggled happily at Wiley as Jaden played with Wiley's so much longer fingers. Wiley smiled and laughed, which caused Jenos to smile.

"When are you two going to try?" Lynelle asked. Jenos jumped from his thoughts and turned towards Lynelle. "You can tell that she loves kids, why not have one of your own?"

"Wiley can't have kids." Jenos answered. "Her demonic blood prevents her from conceiving with a human. She can only mate with another half demon." Jenos explained. "At least that's what she tells me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lynelle said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine. We were thinking of adopting. We can obviously afford it. The Robot brings in a lot of money, but we're not sure if we want to live where we live with a child. It wouldn't be the best place to raise a child." Jenos explained. "With all that's going on, I think it'd be best if we held off." Jenos explained.

"Well look on the bright side. You have great sex without worrying about consequences." Train said trying to lighten the mood. Jenos laughed, Lynelle rolled her eyes and Train grinned.

"Men," Lynelle muttered as she smiled a little. She looked over to Wiley who was still playing with Jaden. Jaden grinned up at Wiley, and Lynelle couldn't help but smile. Wiley clearly loved the little child with all her heart. It broke Lynelle's heart to know that Wiley could never have a child of her own with the man that she loved.

"I know that look," Train said after Jenos had gotten up and walked over to see the baby. "You're thinking of a way to make it so that they can have a baby."

"Of course I am! You can tell in the way that Wiley looks at Jaden that she wants her own child. Imagine living and knowing that you can't have a baby. I don't think that I could live with that." Lynelle explained. "I knew that one day I would find the right man, marry him, and have a child with him, I've done it, but Wiley can only do two of the three. Adopting isn't the same as having one. She'll miss out on that for her entire life."

"It'll be hard on them, but they'll make it through. Both are tough and there's no doubt that they'll find a way." Train said. Lynelle thought about who they were talking about and she knew that Train was right.

A few minutes later Wiley walked over and handed the sleeping Jaden to Lynelle. Lynelle gently took the baby from Wiley.

"We'd better go." Jenos said. "It's almost time to open, and we want to make sure that things are going smoothly." They parted ways. "Wiley, I've been thinking," Jenos started, "about the blood surpression that you were talking about earlier. Why does it hurt so much?"

"It hurts because someone else's life energy is being forced into me. Let's not think on it right now." Wiley added, and started a walking a little faster. It was obvious that it made her uncomfortable.

"No, Wiley, we're going to talk about it now. You're not telling me something." Jenos grabbed Wiley's arm and turned her around to face him. "What aren't you telling me?" Jenos asked. Wiley diverted her eyes from his and stared at the ground. "Answer me." Jenos said forcefully.

"If a human does the blood surpression, it's not likely that they'll survive. If they do survive, they change. I can't let you do the ritual, if you do, then I'll lose you, and I don't know what I'd do with out you. Jenos, you have to fight this battle without me." Wiley answered as she brought her silver eyes from the ground. Their eyes locked, and Wiley started to tear up.

"Don't cry..." Jenos whispered soothingly. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and then kissed her. "We'll find a way to do this." Jenos said and brought her to his chest. Wiley wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head down on his shoulder. After Wiley had calmed down they headed back towards the club hand-in-hand.

They arrived and the place was already open and people were on the floor dancing. Lou was busy with his drinks, and the other robots were running around delivering things to people. Wiley headed towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be back down in a few." Wiley kissed Jenos and then headed upstairs.

"Wait! I'll join you!" Jenos said. He walked after Wiley who was protesting him joining her in the shower. "You're not getting out of it, so just drop it." Jenos advised.

"Oh all right." Wiley said with a roll of her eyes. She couldn't say no to him when she knew that he wasn't going to give up. To save herself the trouble she decided that she was going to just say 'yes.'

"Is there some way to become a demon, or a half demon?" Jenos asked suddenly. Wiley stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.

"Jenos, I could never ask you to do that for me. I won't ask you to do that for me." Wiley said.

"That's not answering the question. Wiley, I know that you don't like to talk about that side of you, and I understand why, but you need to trust me. I won't betray you, or run away, or anything like that. I love you, and nothing, not even you causing the end of the world will change that. Now answer the question."

She took a deep breath before answering. "There is a way, for you to become a demon." Jenos opened his mouth to say something, but Wiley silenced him with a kiss. "Now let's go take that shower, shall we?" Wiley asked. Jenos smiled deviously at her, and they headed to the shower.

-Train and Lynelle-

"Two more days, Lynn. Then you're out of here." Train said with a smile to Lynelle. Lynelle nodded, they'd taken Jaden away to put her to sleep, and Lynelle missed her baby already. She was tired though, and only wanted to sleep.

"Two more days of torture, and then I'm home free." Lynelle agreed. She yawned. "Okay, I'm kicking you out Train. I'd love for you to stay here and share this bed with me, but since the hospital actually has rules, you have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow Train. Right?" Lynelle asked to make sure that nothing would happen.

"Right." Train siad with a smile, he leaned over and kissed her, and then headed home.

As he walked he heard the thunder in the distance. There was a rain storm coming. Train sighed, they'd gotten a lot of rain recently, and things were starting to flood. He wasn't sure what was flooding, but the rivers and streams were high, things were bound to. He wondered what brought all of this rain, it was the dry season, they shouldn't be getting all this rain.

In the end he was too tired to think about it. He headed home. When he was almost home the down pour came. It came down in sheets so thick that he could just see where he was going. Since he figured that cars would have a hell of a time, even with their windsheild wipers, he decided that he was going to walk across the roof tops. It was safer.

Once home he walked in through the window, and then flopped down on the couch. He was sopping wet. With a sigh he pulled himself from the couch and headed towards the bedroom. He changed out of his wet clothes into a T-Shirt and shorts for bed, after making sure that he'd gathered up all of his wet clothes, he hung them over the tub in the bathroom and then headed to bed.

"Well," Train said into the darkness, "today has been interesting. The beginning of the end is here, and there's nothing that we can do to stop it. Wonderful." Train yawned and then closed his eyes. Sleep claimed him a few minutes later.

In his sleep he didn't feel the person walking into his apartment silently. He was sleeping soundly, and they were stepping quietly. Not a sound was made, it was like it was all happening in a dream...

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Okay! The first chapter of my newest story done! YAY! Review! _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_So...yeah. Just review. Ask questions, and I'll answer them in a PM. Kay? Kay._


	2. Ritual

**Dream Battle**

**Ritual**

After their shower Jenos and Wiley headed towards the living room. Wiley was drying her hair with a towel, and Jenos was just letting it drip all over him. Then again, his hair wasn't as long as hers was. She had told him that she was going to cut it, but she hadn't gotten around to it yet. His guess what that she didn't want to cut her hair short.

Jenos sat down on the couch and leaned his head against the back of it. He let out a sigh and Wiley looked over to him. He only ever signed when something was wrong, or he didn't feel that he was getting enough attention from her.

"What's wrong?" Wiley asked as she strarted to brush her hair out. He didn't answer right away.

"You were talking about a way for me to become a demon, I was thinking about it, and the chances of being able to have a baby would be better with me as a demon, right?" Jenos asked as he lifted his head up off the back of the couch. Wiley was staring him with wide eyes.

"The chances would be better, yes, but they're still very, very low. One in a million, maybe a little more." Wiley explained. "Don't even think of asking me to do the ritual with you. I won't do it, and I won't let you do it." Wiley said.

"Why not?" Jenos asked.

"You give up your humanity. Your knowledge of what is right and what is wrong. You would change so drastically, there's no telling what you would do once the ritual was completed." Wiley answered. "Just forget about it, Jenos, please." Wiley said. Jenos looked at her, and then shook his head.

"I can't, Wiley." Jenos said. "What if you stopped half way through?"

"The ritual wouldn't be completed, and then you'd probably die. Jenos, you can't half ass this. You either go all the way through with it, or you don't do it at all. It's as simple as that." Wiley got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. She was hungry and needed something to eat.

She put the food on the table, and Jenos walked out into the kitchen. He sat down at his spot and started munching. In truth, he wasn't all that hungry. Jenos watched as Wiley moved around the kitchen with startling grace and effcientcy. He couldn't believe that with in this girl there was a demon lurking just below the surface, waiting to get out and wreak havoc on the world.

Jenos left his food on the table and walked over to Wiley. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her to him. Wiley smiled as he started kissing her neck, that had always been one of her weak points. Jenos lifted her from the ground bridal style and then headed towards the couch. The bedroom was too far away.

Wiley was dropped down onto the couch. Jenos crawled on top of her and continued his onsalught on her neck, causing her to let out small sounds that he loved to hear her make.

"J-Jenos!" Wiley yelped when he started to bite her neck. Jenos smiled and continued. She could feel the demon with in her begin to stir at the love bites. She did her best to surpress it, but small parts of it were slipping into her.

Wiley brought Jenos' lips up to hers for a long passionate kiss. Then she turned the tables on him and pinned him to the couch. She lowered herself down on top of him and kissed his neck like he'd done to her. Jenos loved it when she took control.

She was nearing his shoulder, and he could feel her become more urgent. Then he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Oh no!" Wiley exclaimed as she sat up. "Jenos...Jenos I'm sorry." Wiley said, she ran to get a wash cloth to clean the bite.

"What was that for?" Jenos asked refering to the bite that she'd just given him.

"It wasn't intentional. Demons mark each other when they mate. While you were biting my neck that aroused the demon inside of me. There were parts of it that broke free, and she marked you. The mark means that you belong to me, and that we're mated for life. If you mate with someone else, I hace full rights to kill you in a second." Wiley explained.

"How many times have you almost marked me?" Jenos asked as he rubbed his shoulder tenderly.

"Too many to count." Wiley muttered under her breath. "The pain will fade away soon enough." Wiley added. She got off the couch and headed back to the kitchen to clean the cloth. Jenos looked down at the mark, at least it was where his shirts would cover.

Wiley laid the cloth on the edge of the sink and put her head in her hands. Her head was throbbing. Normal aspirin didn't work on her. Her system just ignored it because it wasn't strong enough. Instead of heading towards the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, she grabbed the wash cloth and loaded it with ice cubes. She'd numb her head to death if she had to.

Jenos walked into the kitchen and saw what she was doing. With a puzzled look on his face he asked, "What're you doing?" Wiley jumped a little, her headache was interfering with her sences.

"I'm getting myself headache medicine. Normal ones don't work on me." Wiley answered. She wrapped the ice in the cloth and then put it on her head. Jenos walked over and felt her head. She didn't feel warm.

"I think that we might have to surpress your demon soon enough." Jenos said. Wiley nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's getting harder and harder to control." Wiley said. "I think that's the cause for the headache. I'm going to go lie down. We'll do the ritual for the surpression tomorrow, when my head is clearer." Wiley said as she headed towards the bedroom after tossing her make-shift medicine into the sink. Jenos walked in and then grabbed his clothes. He changed and then headed down into the club.

-Train-

Dream

_He was sitting in the hospital with Lynelle. She was smiling and holding Jaden in her arms. He started to walk towards them, but he couldn't get there. Train started to run, but still, he didn't get any farther. That's when he began to panic. Instead of just trying to calm himself down, he called out to them._

_"Lynelle!" he called as loud as he could. Lynelle didn't even look up from Jaden. Then she spoke._

_"I'm sorry that your father's not here, Jaden." Lynelle said as she started to cry. "He was taken from us because of a battle." Jaden could feel her mother's feeling and she tried to make her mother happy. The look in her amber eyes was a warm one. Lynelle saw the look and smiled as the tears flowed even faster. "Your eyes are just like his." Lynelle brought the baby up to her shoulder and hugged her there, as she cried._

_Someone entered the room that Lynelle and Jaden were in. Train saw them and was scared. It was a Dream Being. Black hair, black eyes, very pale skin that was too pale to be normal._

_"Get away from us!" Lynelle yelled at the Dream Being as she jumped out of the bed with her gun. It had been hidden in the drawer next to the hospital bed, thanks to Train. When he took a step closer to them, Lynelle opened fire. She shot him once, twice, thrice. It didn't even slow him down. Jaden started crying in her arms. "Shhh, it's okay Jaden. Shhh." Lynelle said._

_"I think it's time for you to join your babies father." The Dream Being said, then disappeared from sight. Lynelle's eyed widened and then she looked down to her chest. There was a dark blade sticking out from her chest. Blood frothed from her mouth and she collasped with Jaden still in her arms. The gun flew out of her hand and flew across the room and the Dream Being smiled, and then left. _

_Jaden was still bawling loudly, she no one paid her any heed. The door closed, and Jaden was left alone._

End Dream

Train woke crying. He could feel the tears falling from his eyes. Without looking at the clock he got out of bed, ran to the phone, and dialed Lynelle's hospital bed number. He needed to make sure that she was okay.

"Hello...?" Lynelle's groggy voice asked.

"Oh thank god." Train said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Lynn, you're okay right? There's nothing wrong with you right?" Train asked.

"Train, do you know what time it is?" Lynelle asked. "It's two in the morning, to answer my own question. Now to answer your questions, I'm fine, and the only thing that's wrong with me is the stitch in my v-"

"Okay! You're fine got it." Train said as he cut her off not wanting to hear where she had gotten the stitch. "Well get some more sleep. Sorry for calling you so late, or early. Which ever." They said their good byes and hung up. Train let out a sigh of relief and then headed back to bed. "It was just a dream after all. Very disturbing..." Train added. Since he didn't want to go sleep back in his bedroom he headed towards the pull out couch, when he turned around he saw them standing there with emotionless black eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Train growled as he yanked his gun free from its holster and aimed it at the Dream Being.

"I am here to talk." The Dream Being answered. "I have been sent to tell you that if you wish to live, and you wish your family to live, you should forget about all of this and we will not harm them. If you do not forget about this battle then we will have no choice but to kill you, and your family. Decide before it's too late." The Dream Being disappeared and Train was staring blankly at the wall that had been behind the Being. This was not good.

"Damn it..." Train muttered. He threw himself onto the couch and didn't bother moving. All of this was just too much. He wasn't sure where Yabi had gone, but at the moment he didn't care. She was probably at Jenos and Wiley's club. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Things weren't going well, and he just needed to forget about them for the moment.

-Next Day-

Train woke up and had an awful kink in his neck. He deserved it, considering the way that he's fallen asleep. It was anything but comfortable. He rubbed his neck and then headed into the kitchen to scramble some eggs. After eating them he headed straight to the hospital. He wasn't going to leave Lynn and Jaden alone unless he was tied and gagged and then thrown into a river with a cinder block tied to his legs.

He left for the hospital and left everything how it was. It could wait, Lynn and Jaden were more important.

-Jenos and Wiley-

Wiley was the first one to wake. When she opened her eyes she saw Jenos sleeping soundly next to her. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and she didn't want to wake up. She closed her eyes again, but just before they closed all the way she saw the mark that she'd given him. Slowly, so as not to wake him, she reached towards it to touch it. It hadn't been her choice to give him the mark, and it had been her plan to ask him if he wanted it, she didn't want to force him into anything that he didn't want to. It hadn't worked out that way. She'd lost control of her demon, and it had marked him for life. It was impossible to get rid of a demons mating mark.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Jenos said, Wiley jumped and looked at him with her silver eyes. "I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault, forget about it." Jenos said and the kissed her on the forhead.

"I just can't believe that I let it happen..." Wiley said. "It goes against everything that I was taught."

"It'll be fine after today." Jenos reassured her. Wiley nodded.

"The ritual will take most of the day, we should probably get on it." Wiley said as she got out of bed. Jenos followed reluctantly and then followed her out into the living room. She told him to move all the furniture out of the way, up against the walls. As he did that, she raided the cupboards for everything that she needed. Once everything was gathered, she started to draw a pentagle on the floor. After that she sat down in the middle and wrote down everything that Jenos needed to say.

"What language is this?" Jenos asked.

"It's a very old form of Latin. Just speak it like normal Latin. It'll work the same way." Wiley answered. "Jenos, weird things are going to happen, I will be chained, and no matter what I scream, or yell, or anything, you mustn't stop the ritual. If you do, we will both die." Wiley explained. Jenos nodded and then began the ritual.

At first things were going smoothly, there was no screaming, and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. When he began to speak the next set of words things started to happen. Chains appeared to hold Wiley in her place, they clamped down hard on her wrists, neck, and ankles. Jenos almost stopped when he saw that the inside of them were spiked, but didn't as he remembered what Wiley said.

When he turned to the fifth page Wiley screamed, and he felt a little weaker. This was the part of the ritual where his soul was force inside of her to surpress the demon.

The ritual abruptly ended. The chains around Wiley's neck, ankles, and wrists disappeared, but the wounds from the spikes didn't. They bled openly. Wiley's eyes were rolled back in her head, and she was breathing heavily. She was injured, but she was alive, they both were.

Jenos picked Wiley up off the ground and then laid her down on the couch, he joined her and they both fell asleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Okay! Chapter two is done! _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Wiley or Lynelle._

_Review. That's all I ask. _


	3. First Strike

**Dream Battle**

**First Strike**

Wiley was still sleeping when Jenos woke from his slumber. He hadn't been as drained as she was. It felt like a part of his was missing, but he could live with that, as long as Wiley was safe. That's all that mattered in the world, his world at least.

He left the room and headed towards the kitchen, he needed a drink, and he figured that when Wiley woke up she would as well. He pulled out coke sodas, and set them on the table. The tab on the can pulled open easily and the soda can opened with a pop and the sound of fizz. As he took a sip he left the room and headed back towards the bedroom.

As he walked he thought that he felt eyes on his back. Jenos turned around and there was a Dream Being. Jenos quickly jumped back and grabbed a vase to throw. The Dream Being stared at him with blank, unblinking eyes. It was creepy.

"Get the hell out of here." Jenos growled at the Dream Being. It made no move to leave, but instead it headed towards him. Jenos threw the vase, it didn't even slow the Being down. Jenos knew that if they got a hold of him that he was done for.

"I am here to talk, not to fight, as much as I would like to kill you here and now. I have been told to inform you that if you pull yourself and your woman from this battle then you both will live. If you do not, we will be forced to kill you." The Dream Being explained. Jenos knew that there was no way in hell any of them would back out of this.

There was a gun shot and the Dream Being screamed in rage and pain. Then it turned to black dust and collasped to the foor. Jenos turned to see Wiley with a gun in her hand, the barell was smoking slightly.

"Damned Dream Beings." Wiley growled as she glared at the dust pile that there on her floor. "I hate it when they show up and give nightmares. The bastards." Wiley put the gun back in the drawer that she'd gotten it from and then headed towards the pile of dust.

"How'd you kill them?" Jenos asked.

"They're not dead, it's just their shell in this world that I killed." Wiley answered. She set to cleaning up the living room. After she was done cleaning Jenos put all the things back where they had originally come from. The living room looked normal again.

Jenos told Wiley to sit down on the couch and to regain her strength, just by looking at her he could tell that her strength was still zapped. Wiley didn't put up a fight and headed for the couch. She sat down, and the next thing that she knew, she was sleeping. Jenos saw what had happened, but still prepared the food. He'd wake her up when it was finished.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jenos stopped cooking, and headed over towards the door. He opened it and there was Train.

"Train!" Jenos exclaimed in surprise. "What're you doing here?" Jenos asked as he stood to the side to let Train into the apartment. Train headed for the kitchen, towards the smell of food, and then sat down at the table.

"I got a visit from a Dream Being last night." Train said as he stuffed food into his mouth. "They said that if I didn't forget about all this then they were going to shoot Lynn and Jaden. I don't know if I can go through with all this." Train explained. Jenos sat down at the other end of the table.

"We got visited from a Dream Being here too, just before you came. He said almost the same thing to us. Wiley shot him in the head and his shell turned to dust. They can only survive in dreams and in the shells, that's what I gather." Jenos explained. Train was too busy chewing all the food that he shoved into his mouth to answer. "I wouldn't worry about it." Jenos said.

"Where's mine?" Wiley asked. Both Train and Jenos jumped. Neither of them had sensed her approach. Jenos dished her out some and she happily ate it. At the same time Wiley and Train held their plates out for seconds. Jenos rolled his eyes and started cooking all over again.

"You seem...different." Train said to Wiley. She didn't look any different, so he didn't know what was different.

"You don't sense the power within me anymore." Wiley explained. "Jenos surpressed my demon, and now I'm weaker." Wiley was watching Jenos cook the food, she was starving. She coulf probably challenge Train at an eating contest and win. Which was saying something.

After a few minutes Wiley and Train were handed plates heaping with food. Both tucked in and Jenos started eating his own before he had to make more. A knock came from the door and Train headed over to the door with his plate, he was closer. When he opened the door Yabi was standing there. There several bloody cuts on her.

"What happened?" Train asked.

"Those damned Dream Beings jumped me." Yabi answered. "Their blades hurt like a bitch." Yabi added. "Wiley, I'm borrowing your bathroom." Yabi added as she walked in and headed for it. Wiley was still eating her food. She was starving and who could blame her? She'd just had a demon supressed, that would take a lot of anyone, and make them really hungry.

After everyone finished eating they had a meeting in the living room. To include Lynelle they confrenced her in by phone.

"Alright, so we all have been visited by Dream Beings, telling us to back off or else, what should we do?" Train asked just to start the conversation going. Wiley was the first one to start in.

"I say that we take their warning into consideration. The farther away from that rift you get, the better off you are. Their reach can't be too far in the material realm that we live in. If they come after us with their shells, then we have to shoot them in their heads." Wiley said.

"What if their reach can stretch to the other side of the world? Then what?" Yabi asked. "We can't take that risk. The only option is to have certain people go over there, and hope like hell that they can finish the job before too long." Yabi said.

"I don't think our odds are very good no matter what goes on." Jenos jumped in. "No matter what we have the disadvantage. There's nothing that we can do while they sit there and slowly take over the world."

"He's right. There really is nothing that-" Wiley stopped in mid sentence as she stood and ran over towards her window. "Guys, we have a problem. Sorry Lynelle, we've gotta cut this confrence short. We've got unwelcome visitors." Wiley said. They hung up and the others walked over to where Wiley was standing. All around them were Dream Beings, and they didn't look too happy. "Remeber aim for their heads." Wiley advised. She drew out her old chopsticks, and opened the window. A second later she disappeared and all aroud them Dream Beings were falling.

Jenos donned his weapon and followed her. Instead of stabbing them in the head he simply beheaded them. His wires were quick, and effective. They fell at alarming rates.

Train aimed his gun, and fried shot after shot into the fray. They continued to fall, but they also continued to come forward towards them. It was like a never ending ocean of them. The shots continued to be fired, but he was running low on ammo.

Yabi was dancing her dance of death through the Dream Beings dense crowds with her deadly scythe. All you would see of her scythe was the glints of light when it hit it just right.

"We're being over run!" Wiley yelled when she appeared near Jenos. Her attack had lasted longer, but now that her demon was surpressed her asthma was coming back. As a result she was panting slightly. Jenos was supporting her weight with his body, and she was greatful.

"There are so many of them! Where are they coming from?" Jenos asked. He was getting tired from, but he could still fight. The others were tiring as well. Train had run out of ammo and he was beheading the Dream Beings with a knife that he had hidden in his boot.

"Wiley!" Yabi yelled suddenly. Wiley looked to Yabi and then saw where Yabi was looking. Wiley was able to get her chopstick up in time to block the sword that was coming at her. Wiley disarmed them and then shoved her chopstick into their head. They turned into dust and then it was blown away on the wind. Yabi jumped out of the ever ending flow of the Dream Beings and headed over towards the others. "Look," Yabi pointed towards where the line stated. They just appeared from everywhere.

"The rift expanded!" Wiley exclaimed. "It did so fast... I can't believe this!" Wiley growled and glared at the other Dream Beings. They'd stopped walking towards them, but Wiley knew that they were just biding their time. Train stopped attacking and walked over to them, he was slightly out of breath.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm pinned down..." Train said. "What should we do?"

"I think that we should go and kick their asses." Wiley growled as she glared at the Dream Beings. Her eyes kept changing from silver to metallic orange.

"Wiley! Calm down! We just sealed that demon! Don't let it take over you!" Jenos said as he tried to grab Wiley before she attacked. It was too late. Wiley's features changed and she stood there, glaring at the Dream Beings. At Wiley's sudden change they stopped all together. "What the hell?" Jenos asked.

"Hmph." Wiley said with a smirk. "It seems that you all know what a demon is. You should also know that if you don't leave this realm that I will kill you all here and now." Wiley added as she took a few steps forward. The others stared at her, and the Dream Beings backed off. "It seems when I'm dominant you can't get into my head. Good thing to know. You have one second to disappear back into your little rift before I kill you, Being and shell." Without a second thought the Dream Beings disappeared back into their rift and Wiley smiled.

"What the hell!?" Jenos asked again. Wiley looked towards him and then grinned, showing off her fangs that looked dangerous. He knew what it felt like to be bitten by them, and he didn't want to feel that again.

"Hello, Jenos." The demon Wiley said. "This is the first time that I get to talk to you without Wiley getting in the way. My name is An'Moi, I am the demon side of Wiley that is not allowed to roam." An'Moi explained. "In this battle, I am your biggest asset." She said. It was strange because she was only speaking to Jenos.

"You know, we're in this battle too." Yabi said crossly. An'Moi whirled around and faced Yabi. She was glaring at Yabi, but Yabi held her ground. It was obvious that Yabi was terrified. Her knees were shaking.

"You are not the one that I marked. I will speak to him more than I will speak to you unknowns." An'Moi growled at Yabi with her eyes turning a darker orange. Even if she wasn't a full demon, she was someone you should know better than to start with. Yabi backed off and An'Moi turned her attention back to Jenos.

Jenos was thinking of a way out of the situation. This wasn't the woman that he'd fallen in love with. An'Moi was a darker side of Wiley, but she was still Wiley. In her metallic orange eyes, he could see depths of darkness in them that Wiley never had in her silver ones. Not only did they hold those depths of darkness in them, but they also showed insanity. That's what frightened him. The insanity that was almost over powering.

If An'Moi knew that he was frightened, she didn't let on. She seemed to have many dark desires in her eyes. Her whole soul was turmoil. It was hard to believe that this...person, was inside of Wiley.

"Why aren't the Dream Beings able to invade your mind?" Train asked to get An'Moi's attention away from Jenos. An'Moi growled a little, but turned around and glared at Train to answer his question. Train didn't like being at the other end of that glare anymore than Yabi did.

"It's simple, I'm made of darker things than they are." An'Moi answered, then turned her attention back to Jenos who was inside cowering in a closet. She headed towards the door, and then walked into the apartment, off in search of Jenos.

"I don't know about you, but I want the old Wiley back." Train said as he and Yabi nodded her head in agreement. Then they both walked into the apartment. Jenos had to be saved. They knew what it was like, and they also had to find a way to get the old Wiley back. If they didn't, then things were going to get interesting. Especially for Jenos.

In his closet Jenos was sitting there praying that An'Moi wouldn't be able to find him. It hurt that he was avoiding her, she was Wiley after all, but she just wasn't the same. It was too different, and that insanity was contagious.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Yeah! I finished! Originally I had planned for Wiley to remain in her human form the whole story, but I changed my mind. You need to see the darker side of Wiley, and why she keeps it inside of her all the time. There's also a twist coming up later. Wahahaha._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_Review please! _


	4. Visitation

**Dream Battle**

**Visitation**

Jenos left his closet after making sure that An'Moi was no where to be found near him, and then headed towards the living room where things were maybe safe. Train and Yabi were debating on wether or not they should talk to An'Moi about more things of her demonic side, or if they should just forget about it, and live longer lives. So far their lives were presiding over everything else.

"You know, you're over looking a very simple solution." Jenos said, butting into their debate. "I could just ask her, and she'd tell me anything that you wanted to know." Jenos said.

"We were trying to ignore that, actually." Yabi siad. "We can tell that you're having trouble with this side of Wiley, it has something to do with her 'marking' you?" Yabi turned the statement into a question to make sure she was using the term correctly. "What is this 'marking'?" Yabi asked.

"It's like demon marriage as far as I can figure." Jenos answered. "She marked me, and now I'm hers." Jenos added. "Never mind that. Right now we have to focus on getting things back to the way they were."

"Now why would I let you turn me back into Wiley?" An'Moi asked as she strolled into the room like she owned the place. Jenos and the others straightened and looked over towards her. None of them were too happy that she had chosen then to walk into the room. "I admit, Wiley has her uses, I'll give her that, but without me, she'd be nothing." An'Moi said. She was full of herself. "I also have my uses. For instance, those Dream Beings cannot get into my mind, and I don't know about you, but that sole fact makes me superior to all of you." An'Moi said as she smirked, showing off her fangs. She also had a God Complex.

A demon with a god complex, and an ego. Could things get any better?

An'Moi sat down on the couch, right next to Jenos, and put her full attention towards him. She was giving him not-so-subtle hints at what she wanted, but Jenos chose to ignore them.

"I have a question for you, An'Moi," A familar voice said. Every one looked over towards the door. Lynelle was standing there with her baby in her arms, and a glare on her face pointed directly at An'Moi. "Why is the insanity in your eyes so powerful, and so emmense?" An'Moi glared fiercly towards Lynelle.

"You have no idea what things I have been through. You don't even know who my father was." An'Moi answered, avoiding the out right question. "If you knew all the things that I did, then you would have an insanity like mine." An'Moi said, she sent a warning growl towards Lynelle, showing that she didn't like her being there. An'Moi left the room and slammed a door somewhere down the hall.

"Thanks," Jenos said. "I owe you one." Lynelle smirked at him, and sat down next to Train. To give them space Yabi walked over and sat down next to Jenos. "Can I hold her?" Jenos asked Lynelle. Lynelle smiled and nodded. Jenos walked over took Jaden from Lynelle's arms and sat down on the couch next to Yabi.

"What things could she possibly know when she's been trapped inside of Wiley all this time?" Train asked.

"Demons have a genetic memory. Which means they get all the memories from their parents, both of them. I'm not sure how it works with half demons, you'd have to ask Wiley, not An'Moi, for that information. In other words An'Moi isn't sure if she's An'Moi or someone else." Lynelle explained. She was an angel, and she had to know all of this.

"Talk about an identity crisis. Having two people inside one body, and then having memories of two other people." Yabi said. The others nodded. "I wish she would have told us all of this before we were ever faced with a situation like this." Yabi sighed and put her hand to her head. The whole situation was giving her a headache.

"That's why An'Moi is the way she is." Lynelle added.

"I suppose that things couldn't get any worse for her." Train chimed in.

"I'm not so sure about that. Before An'Moi was the dominant personality she was being brought to the surface by the Dream Beings. They were trying to get into her mind. I think that they want all her darkness,and the only thing that's keeping her mind from being penetrated is her insanity." Jenos explained. He got up and handed Jaden back to her mother, and then sat back down on the couch. "This whole situation is to our disadvantage."

They all nodded in grim agreement and sat there in silence for a few moments. Yabi decided that she was going to try to get some sleep. She was tired, but wasn't sure why. Lynelle leaned on Train and they caught up, soon enough they dozed off as well. Jenos could feel his eyes getting droopy, and then he lost himself to the darkness of sleep.

-An'Moi-

In her room she put her hands to her head and tried to ignore the voices that were speaking to her. There were so many of them that it was hard to filter them all out. When she was with the others things weren't as bad, but they were still pretty bad. Deep within her soul she could feel them trying to get to her deep darkness inherited from her father.

That darkness was something that should never be tapped into. It wouldn't be pleasant and everything would ever be the same again. Her father was someone that was spoken about all through out history. Her father was the Devil's son.

Being the daughter of the Devil's son made things worse for her. Normally the demonic and the human parts blended together, but in this case they didn't. That wasn't normal, and it had to be fixed. If it wasn't fixed then one of them would lose their mind. Hopefully it wouldn't be An'Moi. If it was then the world was going to come to an end and there was nothing that could be done about it.

The voices were getting stronger, and she knew that they were in the dreams of the others. She was on her own, and she would either have to blend with Wiley or die. She didn't want to do either. Either way she would be lost, and there was no way of returning.

She lifted her hand towards her face, and then bit her finger. She hoped that the pain would make her mind focus on that instead of the voices. It didn't help. The voices were just getting stronger and stronger.

"I...can't take this..." An'Moi muttered through her clentched teeth. Her fang were elongating even more, and her eyes were becoming a darkner orange. She knew that she either had to blend or die. "Wiley..." An'Moi said as she closed her eyes and dove into the depths of her mind.

Inside the relative safety of her mind An'Moi searched out Wiley. When she found Wiley she was sleeping in a hammock on the beach that was tied between two palm trees. An'Moi lifted Wiley from her bed and woke her up.

"Wake!" An'Moi ordered with a growl. Wiley opened her eyes and stared at An'Moi with cold, blank, silver eyes.

"What do you want?" Wiley asked in the same tone that her eyes were giving off. "If you're here to take something else from me, then you can just kill me and take everything." Wiley growled.

"We have to blend our minds together. If we don't then I'm going to lose it, and end the world faster than those damned Dream Beings could ever hope to end it. Chose, blending with me, and obtaining all my powers, and being a full half demon, or me destroying the world?" An'Moi asked.

"I will blend with you." Wiley answered. An'Moi nodded and started the process.

-Three Hours Later-

Jenos was the first to wake. The others were sleeping fitfully in their sleep, and he couldn't help but wonder what they were dreaming about. Jenos shrugged it off and started to wake them.

"Yabi...Yabi wake up." Jenos ordered as he shook her awake. Slowly Yabi's eyes opened. "Good, wake the others, I'm going to go find Wiley. I mean An'Moi. I have to make sure that she's okay." Jenos said, and after Yabi nodded he headed off towards the bedrooms. He opened his and there was Wiley. Collasped on the bed. Her hair was back to normal. Jenos figured that Wiley had won her dominance.

He couldn't tell if anything was different about her. After making sure that no one else was in the room he walked over towards her. He gently pushed her over onto her side and started to shake her awake.

"Wiley..." Jenos whispered. She didn't move. "Wiley, wake up." When she didn't wake again, Jenos decided that he was going to go with a different wake up call. He kissed her, and she woke up to kiss him back. "Good morning." Jenos said with a laugh after they parted from each other.

"I think it would be afternoon." Wiley said. She went to sit up, but then winced at the pain that she felt everywhere. "Ow..." she groaned and flopped back down onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" Jenos asked. Wiley noded her head.

"I'm just really sore." Wiley closed her eyes and that's when Jenos noticed that something was differen. She was Wiley, but she had the orange eyes that An'Moi had. "If you're wondering, An'Moi and I have blended with each other, and we're finally one. We're just Wiley. I'm going to get back to sleep. Don't worry, they can't get into my head now that we're blended together." Wiley stopped talking and soon enough her breathing evened out. Jenos kissed her lightly on the forhead and then walked back into the living room where the others were still just waking up.

"Those Dream Beings are playing dirty..." Train muttered. Lynelle was rubbing at her eyes with one hand and holding Jaden with the other. Train took her from her mother's arm and Lynelle rubbed at her eyes with both hands.

"As long as Jaden didn't have any nightmares." Lynelle said with a yawn. Train was playing with Jaden, whom just woken up. He looked like a true love striken father. Jenos wished that he had a camera to take a picture with. Wiley would have loved this. "Train, I came here to tell you that Jaden and I are going to go into hiding. That way you won't have to worry about us while you're saving the world all over again. Don't worry, nothing will happen to us while you're saving the world. I'll make sure of that." Lynelle said. Train smiled at her and kissed her.

"Hey, where's Wiley?" Yabi asked as she walked out of the kitchen with soda's all aroud.

"She's sleeping." Jenos answered. "We'll have to sleep in shifts to make sure that none of us start to have a nightmare. Lucky Wiley, she doesn't have to worry about it." Jenos added with envy laced through his voice.

"Wiley? I thought that only An'Moi couldn't have the Dream Beings in her mind." Train said.

"Wiley and An'Moi have blended. They're the same person now. Wiley has all the things that An'Moi had, but it's her personality." Jenos explained. "That's how I look at it. I suppose that Wiley could spread more light on those things. For the moment, let's just wake up." They all nodded in agreement and set to waking themselves all the way up. It was slow going as whatever the Dream Beings had used to knock them out was still in their systems.

-Dream Realm-

In the Dream Realm things were going as planned. Minus one simple thing. The girl and the demon in her had blended, and she was completely cut off from their powers. There was nothing that could be done about it. They still had the advantage. They knew what the humans were capable of, but the humans didn't know what they were capable of. It was a wonderful advantage.

There were thousands of them all as well, and there were very few humans that knew about this, and believed it. It would be a simple matter to snuff them all out, and they would only be too happy to. If only they could sneak into their world without others noticing.

The half demon's powers were keeping them from being able to manifest in their realm without her knowing. It would be a large step back. There was one thing that they could do though. Plans were already in motion for that, and soon enough, they would be on their way.

-Wiley-

Wiley opened her eyes. She was still sore all over. Without thinking about the pain, she got up and grabbed her clothes. She headed towards the bathroom and ran the hot water for the tub. It was a simple thing to do, but it hurt like hell. After the tub was filled she undresed and got into the tub. She hurt and just wanted to soak for a little while.

Soon enough she began to feel better. The hot water treatment was helping a lot for her sore muscles. The drains that the blending had taken on her were extreme and hard to imagine. She was not only physically drained, but mentally and emotionally. During the blending she had been put under every extreme that there was. Several times she had almost failed, but at the last second she drew on reserves that she didn't even knew she had and pulled herself from the bottom and over came the test.

In the end she an An'Moi had blended, and it was worth it.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Not much goin' on. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_Review please! _


	5. Good Times, Good Times

**Dream Battle**

**Good Times, Good Times**

Wiley headed into the room with the others after getting out of the tub and dressed. She was feeling a lot better now that she didn't need to surpress An'Moi all the time. They were the same person now, but there would be some minor changes. For example Wiley would be stronger in general, and she would probably be able to kill anyone.

"Well, don't you look better?" Jenos asked. Wiley smiled at him, and then kissed him. After that she sat down on his lap and started to munch on his food. He laughed and reached over to the stove to get more. "You must be a lot better." Jenos added. Wiley smiled at him and nodded happily. He hadn't seen Wiley this happy, ever.

"Before all goes to hell, not that it already hasn't," Wiley added, "we should do something fun together. I know that it's kind of random, but I think that we need it. It'll help us dream about happy things instead of not-so-happy things."

"I think it's a good idea. Why not enjoy ourselves before everything goes to hell in a handbasket?" Jenos asked. Train, Lynelle, and Yabi all looked a little sceptical, but they knew that Wiley was right. The end was coming, and so they might as well enjoy themselves.

"Alright, what're we going to do?" Lynelle asked as she gently rocked Jaden back and forth in her arms. It was obvious that Train and Lynelle loved each other and the baby to death. It made Wiley a little jealous, but it was only a little.

"How about we go clubbing?" Yabi asked. Everyone looked at her. "It was just a suggestion. Besides, there's a club right down stairs, and I would just love to go down there, dance like a whore, and get bombed off my ass." At that everyone laughed.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Luckily we get free drinks." Jenos said, talking about himself and Wiley."How would a half demon act drunk?" Jenos asked.

"I dunno. You'd have to find out." Wiley said coyly, and then got off of his lap and walked into the living room. It was odd to see Wiley playing hard to get, but it was a good change of pace.

"You guys and go and party hard, we'll go and find something to do with Jaden." Train said. "A walk in the park sounds nice." Train added. Lynelle nodded her agreement.

"Then it's decided." Lynelle said. "Train, Jaden, and I will go for a walk in the park, and you three will go party hard, dance like whores, and get bombed off your asses." Lynelle said, quoting Yabi. Yabi grinned and nodded her head. Jenos and Wiley were nodding as well.

"We'll see you guys later then." Train said as he and Lynelle left the back way. The music was blasting, and they didn't want to wake the baby.

"Change into your clubbing gear, guys and gals, 'cause were headin' downstairs towards the best club in town!" Yabi said. "Wiley, ya got something that I can borrow?" Wiley smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we'll raid my closet and my dresser." Wiley said. Yabi nodded and then they headed towards the bedroom. Jenos followed, he needed his clothes as well.

It took Yabi a few minutes to decide. Wiley had so many nice clothes, it was very hard to imagine how much it all had costed. Yabi grabbed the clothes that she wanted and headed towards the bathroom.

"I think that I just became Yabi's hero." Wiley said with a laugh and she picked out her own clothes.

"You have so many clothes that I think you'd become any girls heros." Jenos said. He grabbed his clothes and threw them on the bed. Then he started changing. Wiley headed towards the changing screen in the back of the room. When she was finished she looked like a goth.

Her black hair was tied in a loose pony tail that reached the floor, there was a dark blue hat off to the side of her head, and a dark purple flower barret on the other side of her head. Wiley's shirt was a black cami with lace that went showed off her breats. She wore a black mini-skirt with a rainbow pyramid spike belt that was tilted off to the side, the opposite way of her hat. There were fishnets that covered her legs, and she wore boots that looked like they had come from the army. Her eyes were adorned in black eye shadow and eyeliner, that drew your attention to her eyes.

"Whoa..." Jenos said when he saw her. "I didn't know that you had all that." Jenos said as he looked her up and down. He could get used to her looking like that. He was just dressed down fom what he ususaly wore.

"I've always had it, I just never had an occaision to wear it. That's all." Wiley answered as she looked down at her outfit. "Is it too much? I can change." Wiley said as she headed back behind the changing screen. Jenos walked over and grabbed her.

"It's not too much. You look really sexy in it." Jenos said. "I just want to say screw the clubbing, we'd have a better party in this room." Wiley knew what he was talking about and blushed.

"Sorry to interupt..." Yabi said with a knowing smirk. "But we're missing the party that doens't take place in this room. I know, I know, hot, passionate, kinky sex sounds _really __**really**_good at the moment, but nows not the time." Yabi added. Wiley rolled her eyes and exited the room. Jenos sent Yabi a glare, and she just laughed.

"Just wait until later when you're trying to sleep. I'll make sure that we're really loud." Jenos said. Yabi smiled even wider.

"While you're doing your thing, I'll probably be zonked out on the couch dead to the world." Yabi said. She knew that they weren't going to do it. One of them would want to, but the other would be dead. There was a small sliver of hope that they would be do it, but it wasn't very big.

They headed downstairs into the club proper and walked over to the bar. Wiley looked at a few people who were sitting down at the bar, and they ran away saying that they needed to go pay some bills.

"Nice." Yabi said.

"Thank you. Let's get some drinks." Wiley said. She signaled Lou down to them. "Hey, Lou," Wiley said with a smile.

"Hey boss lady. What'll it be?" Lou asked.

"I don't know about them, but I think I'll go for the strongest stuff you got behind that bar. Don't bother with a glass." Wiley added. Lou nodded and bent down beneath the counter. After a second of rummaging through his stores he popped back up with a top shelf bottle of vodka. "Perfect!" Wiley said. She grabbed it, opened it, and took a long swig.

"Surprise me." Yabi said. With Lou behind the bar, that was being brave. Lou smiled devilishly at her, and set about to fix her a drink. He grabbed bottle after bottle and just poured them into a large martini glass.

"Here you are." Lou handed her the drink and Yabi looked at it for a second. "Afraid?" Lou asked, egging her on. Yabi gave him her devilish grin and knocked it back in one. "Damn!" Lou said. "You know how to take them!" Yabi put the glass down on the table and then licked her lips.

"I know how to take them, and you know how to make 'em." Yabi said. She ordered another, and Jenos laughed. This was going to be great. Before Yabi's third glass Jenos ordered what he wanted, a top shelf rum.

"Let the drinking contest begin!" Jenos said as he knocked two back in under thirty seconds flat. Wiley smiled at him.

"Don't cry when I kick your ass." Wiley warned him. She brought the bottle to her lips a second later and had it completely gone in a minute. Three times as much as Jenos had just downed. She set the empty bottle down on the table, and Lou handed her another.

"You call that drinking?" Yabi asked. "Lou, bring out the big guns!" Yabi said. Lou laughed, this was the first drinking contest that they had had in this club, and it was already getting interesting. He fixed up a large glass of Yabi's mix, as he decided he was going to name it and handed it to her. "Here's to getting bombed off my ass!" Yabi cheered with the air and then downed her drink. "Ha!" Yabi said as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

-An Hour Later-

Yabi was dancing on top of the bar with her shirt off, and her short shorts undone. She was flipping her hair all over the place and people were cheering her on. This was the live entertainment that they'd been wanting. She was singing horribly to the song that she was playing, but she was having fun, and not to mention, she was bombed off her ass.

Wiley was grinding on Jenos on the dance floor and Jenos was enjoying it all too much. Jenos was so drunk that he wasn't sure who Wiley was, he just knew that he was enjoying what was going on. She turned around to face him, and then she kissed him. Jenos remembered who it was and pulled himself back to the world using her as an anchor. Soon enough they found themselves in a corner, with Wiley against the wall. Jenos kissed her all over the place.

This was definetly going to be remembered as a good time. All three of them hoped that they would remember some of the good stuff through their killer hang overs, but none of them were sure if that was possible.

After another three hours of heavy drinking, and dancing, stripping, horrible singing, and a few make-out sessions, the place was dead. Aside from Jenos, Wiley, and Yabi, all of whom were doing what they pleased. Yabi was behind the bar, making out with Lou. Jenos had Wiley sitting on the bar as he kissed her, and then he pinned her to the bar so she couldn't move.

-Train and Lynelle-

They had parted ways with the others, as they had opted for a walk in the park with their baby girl. As they walked Lynelle handed the baby to Train. He had to get in all the fathery love that he could. Soon enough he wouldn't be able to see either of the loves of his life.

As she watched Train coo at the baby and play with her, she couldn't help but smile. Lynelle knew that this was the only time that they would get to see each other for a while. She hoped that Train and the others would make it through this. It wasn't anything like they had faced before.

Before she knew it a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aw, Lynn," Train began, "What's wrong?"

"I can't help but think this will be the last time that I'll get to see you, and Jaden will have to grow up without a loving father. Train, promise me that you'll do everything in your power to get back to me, back to us." Lynelle said as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. Train stopped each one with the kiss.

"I promise that I'll do my best to get back to you and Jaden. I love you both so much." Train said, then planted a kiss on Lynelle's lips. "Let's enjoy this walk and forget about all the bad things." Train suggested. Lynelle nodded and they continued their walk. Jaden was awake and looking all over the place. When she saw something that she liked she would giggle and laugh, which would send Train into doting father mode, and he couldn't help but try to get the thing that she liked so much.

Soon enough Jaden was getting tired and she started to doze off. Train and Lynelle decided to go sit down on a park bench. They sat there, Train's arm around Lynelle's shoulders, and Lynelle's head on Train's shoulder. The day was just right, not to warm, not too cold, and all of them were loving it.

Out of no where a butterfly came and landed on Jaden's nose, waking her up, she was about to start crying, but when she saw the butterfly she stopped and just stared at it. It gently flapped its wings. Jaden sneezed, and the butterfly flew away. Train and Lynelle both laughed at the look on her face. Jaden saw that her parents were happy and so she plastered the big baby smile on her face and giggled happily. Train grinned back at her, they had the same smile.

"I'm glad that Wiley suggested we make good memories." Lynelle said.

"Me too." Train added.

-Wiley, Jenos, and Yabi-

Yabi was still behind the bar with Lou and things were starting to heat up. He got her out of her shirt again, and his hands were everywhere. He hadn't ever felt something like this before, and he liked it. His cicuits felt like they were on fire, but he checked them, they weren't. He'd given up on trying to find out what the problem was, and just ignored it.

Jenos and Wiley were upstairs in their apartment. Jenos was helping Wiley undress, she was already out of her stockings, and shirt. He flipped her over onto her back on the bed and pinned her there. He knew that she'd easily be able to get out of this with her strength, but he was counting on the hope that she wouldn't want to. Maybe that sliver of hope wasn't such a small sliver.

He leaned down and kissed her. Wiley met Jenos's kiss with just as much need and passion that he had in his.

"I love you so much Wiley." He said into her neck as he kissed it.

"I love you too Jenos. Nothing could ever change that." Wiley said in heavy breaths.

-Train and Lynelle-

It was getting dark and they decided that it was time to go back to Wiley's apartment.

Jaden was sleeping in Lynelle's arms as they walked. She was tired from their exciting walk through the park. The butterfly was the highlight of her walk. Lynelle was glad that she had spent time with Train. It wasn't often that they got to spend time together anymore.

They got back and then went to the couch to sleep. The lights were out, and they all were tired. Train pulled out the couch and they settled down to sleep. Soon enough sleep found them with content smiles on their faces.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Okay, another chapter. This chapter just shows you all how their relationships are progressing. And we if don't remember from a previous chapter, Lou is an andriod._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_Review! _


	6. Hangovers and GoodBye

**Dream Battle**

**Hangovers and Good-Bye**

When Train and Lynelle opened their eyes everyone was awake and looking miserable. Jenos was hanging over the sink with cold water pouring over his head, and Wiley was sittig in an arm chair with a wet wash cloth over her eyes and forehead. Yabi was sitting at the kitchen counter with a pillow over her head.

"Don't you guys look miserable." Train commented with a laugh.

"Not so loud." Jenos hissed from the sink. He turned off the water, and grabbed a towel that he'd brought with him from the bathroom. He took one and wrapped it around his hair, and then the second one he wrapped around his head after sitting down at a kitchen stool.

"You should have known that you would have gotten really bad hang overs." Lynelle said as she grabbed a blanket and fed Jaden.

"The hangovers are worth it. Let me tell you, they are _worth_ it." Jenos said as he laid his head down on the counter. Wiley smiled from her chair and then regretted it as her head started pounding.

"I don't want to know what you two did last night..." Train said with a shake of his head. He grabbed some snacks out of the fridge and then walked back into the living room. He sat down next to Lynelle and started to feed her the grapes since she was otherwise occupied.

"Trust me, you really don't want to know." Yabi muttered from underneath her pillow. "Jenos, once this killer headache is gone, I'm going to kill you." Yabi said as she pointed towards the wall where Jenos wasn't.

"Little to the right Yabi." Lynelle said. Yabi moved her hand to the right slowly. "Stop." Yabi stopped and she was pointing straight at Jenos. "Perfect."

Wiley got up off the arm chair and headed towards the kitchen. She removed the wash cloth from her head and then grabbed a medicine bottle from the cabinet, and downed half of it, she grabbed a drink of water, and then sat down next to Jenos.

Train and Lynelle turned on the TV and started watching a sappy movie that they laughed at when most people would have cried. Jenos and Wiley were passed out in a recliner, Wiley was lying sideways, and Jenos was on his back, Wiley's head rested on his chest, and his arms around her waist. Yabi decided she was going to sleep on the counter.

"Train," Lynelle said after the sappy movie ended. Train looked over to her. "I have to go now, my Train leaves in an hour and it'll take some time to get there." Lynelle said.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Lynn." Train said as he hugged her. He was careful not to squish Jaden. "I'll miss you too, my innocent angel." Train added to Jaden. She was sleeping, but that didn't stop her from smiling. Train smiled back.

"Good-bye Train," Lynelle said as she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too Lynn. Be careful." Train added. Lynelle nodded.

"Bye Lynelle." Yabi said as she opened an eye and looked at Lynelle. "Don't get into too much trouble without me, kay?" Yabi asked.

"I won't." Lynelle reassured her with a soft smile. Yabi smiled back and then her eyes slid closed again.

"Lynelle," Wiley said as she sat up and yawned. "Take this." Wiley held out a necklace towards Lynelle. Lynelle walked over and took it from Wiley's hand. She looked at the charm on it.

"What is it?" Lynelle asked.

"It's a very rare gem." Wiley answered. "It's called a Demon Gem. It forms when a demon, or a half demon cries." Wiley explained. "I'll miss you, you've been a great friend, and ally." Wiley walked over to Lynelle and gave her a gentle hug.

"Wiley...I'll miss you too..." Lynelle said as tears started to prick her eyes.

"Jenos." Wiley said as she smaked him in the stomach. Jenos woke up.

"What's going on?" He asked as he looked aroud drowzily.

"Lynelle is leaving." Wiley answered with a harsh look.

"What? Already?"

"Yes, already."

"Well, then, good-bye, and good luck." Jenos said awkwardly, it was obvious that he wasn't good with good-byes.

"Thanks." Lynelle said as she looked at all of her friends. "I'm going to miss you all so much. Make it thought this, alright?" Lynelle asked.

"I will." Train said.

"We," Wiley corrected, "will." Train nodded in agreement with her correction. Lynelle gathered her things, and then left with a wave. As soon as she door closed A sniffling sound was heard from the other side of the room.

"Yabi, you okay?" Train asked.

"Shut up Train, I'm fine." Yabi said as she burried her head into her pillow. They knew better than to press.

"It's going to be so...lonley without Lynn here." Train said with a sigh as he sat down on the couch. "What do you think the chances of us are to survive this?" Train asked as he looked at Wiley.

"Train, I don't thi-"

"What're the chances, Wiley?" Train asked again, this time with more force. Wiley sighed and sat down on the coffee table. She knew that every ones eyes were on her.

"The chances of us surviving are one in a trillion, or less." Wiley answered. Train ran his hand through his hair. Jenos shook his head solemnly. "The chances aren't good, and if you want to know the chances of us succeeding, and surviving, well, let's just say that it's very near impossible." Wiley added. "We need to make our move and soon. The rift is growing, and I can't stop it."

"Damn it all." Train growled as he punched Wiley's coffee table. There was a large dent in it now. "They said that we can't survive in their world, is that true?"

"In a way, yes." Wiley answered. Before Train could ask anything else, she dived right into the explanation. "Their world is shifting, and nothing like ours. Nothing is the same for long, and that would go for us as well the second that we stepped into their world. Their instability is their advantage. Dreams are what shape that world, and them. If we stop the dreams, then we stop the changes. If you can think of a way to come up with something like that, well then, you're a genious." Wiley said.

"You have a way, don't you?" Jenos asked. Wiley looked at him out of the corner of his eye and neither denied or admitted to it. "I know that look, you know of a way, but it's extremly difficult, and it's probably just as dangerous as what we're planning."

"Damn, you know me too well." Wiley muttered. "Yes, you got it in the bullseye. There is a way, and it's very hard to get to."

"Where is it?" Train asked.

"Well, you know how Chronos controls one third of the world economy? Well, there's another organization that controls another third of it. They've been working on a way to stop people from dreaming so that they would get paid money to allow people to dream. That's where we have to go. We have to steal something from a world organization, and hope like hell that we don't get caught." Wiley explained.

"Great, another variation of Chronos. Let's get to planning all of this." Train said. They nodded and set to work.

"Come with me." Wiley said as she headed towards the hallway. Train and Jenos followed, they knew what was down this hallway, or so they thought. Wiley didn't turn into any of the rooms down the hall, and so Jenos and Train were looking at each other funny. Yabi walked down the hallway and leaned against the wall.

They were at the end of the hallway and they were all confused.

"Voice confirmation, Savio Sly." Wiley said.

"Voice confirmed." the wall said, and then fell away to reveal a large computer room. Wiley stepped into it. The others followed, amazed that they had never know what it was there.

"Now you all know my dirty little secret." Wiley said with a smirk. "This is my domain. If you so much as sneeze and get any thing on my computers, then I'm going to kill you. They're very sensitive, not to mention the fact that they're _extremly_ important." Wiley added. She sat down in a big chair, she grabbed a headset and put it around her neck, she wouldn't need it yet.

"Let's get to work." Jenos said.

-A Day Later-

-Jenos-

We had all worked as hard as we could, and Wiley had done the most work, and she was still going. All of this depended on us, we knew what we each had to do, and it had to be done expertly otherwise we were doomed. We had a lot to do. Save the world, couldn't get any busier than that.

I was walking up towards the main gate. I was supposed to be a man named Herald Tonnes. This was my first day of work, and I had to get past the gate. Wiley would help with that. I had to pass a DNA scan, finger print scan, and a retna scan. Normally I wouldn't be able to do it, but with Wiley's expertize, I had no doubts.

"Hello, can I help you?" The guard ask harshly. No doubt that he had to throw people away often.

"I'm Herald Tonnes, I'm supposed to be reporting for my first day of work today." I answered. He looked at me, and then looked at the ID hanging from my neck. Wiley had checked everything out, and we had grabbed the real Herald to make sure that he couldn't show up any time today. We're hard core kidnappers now. Just another thing to put on our record when we got caught after all this was over.

He directed me towards the DNA scan. They swabbed my mouth, and then put it into the machine inside of the guard booth. After a few minutes of checking things the scan showed positive. After all of this was over, Wiley was going to deserve a lot of attention from me, there was no doubt about that. After that we headed towards the finger print scan. I had to put my pannel. It scanned me, and then I watched and waited. Once again it showed up positive. Things were going well, and the last test was the retna scan. I put my eyes to it, they were scanned and a second later a positive came up again. I was in.

"Very well, go on through." The guard said. I nodded and thanked him. I walked through the gate. For the moment I was home free.

"Wiley," I said into my voice piece, a simple button that I wore on my shirt. "You are so going to get all the attention that you want after this is over." I said with a smile.

"Jenos, shut up and do what you're supposed to. We can talk about sex later." Wiley said into my ear piece and I couldn't help but grin. The main doors opened to me, and I was directed towards my office. "Alright," Wiley said, "put the projector somewhere that no one will notice, and then go and change into the guard outfit." Wiley ordered. I set about my work, and then I left my office and headed towards the bathroom after turning the projector on. I only had a few hours before the batteries wore out on it.

I changed, and then left the bathroom dressed as a guard. My voice piece was on the inside of my helmet and I didn't have to worry about people seeing me now. They couldn't see my face.

The next thing on my list to do was get a few guards to disappear so that it would make things easier for Train. He was infiltrating the place the traditional way, without being under cover.

"You two," I said as I pointed to the two guards that were standing there talking to each other with their helmets up. They turn towards me, and then saw that I was higher ranking than them.

"Sir!" Both of them said as they stood at attention.

"What're you doing standing there talking?!" I growled at them, getting into the mood of a commander. "You should be out patrolling outside, if any one gives you a hard time, tell them that I said to shove it. Put your helmets down!" I added. They did as they were told and put their helmets down. "Go!" I bellowed at them. They wasted no time in vacating the area. "Ha." I said with a bit of cheer to my voice.

"Don't get cocky." Wiley said to me. "We still have to get the device out of there. Go up the stairs to your right, and then type in the acess code t9hf3459d in the pannel near the door. Don't open it, and then walk away. Train will need to get through that door." Wiley said. I headed up there.

"Stop!" Someone shouted at me. I stopped and turned around. Had someone discovered me?! "What're you doing up here, your ranking limits you to the first three floors." They told me. Damn it, I was out ranked here.

"Sorry, sir," I said, "I guess that I didn't notice what floor I was on." I said, and then headed down the stairs towards where I had come from. They didn't ask any questions. "Wiley, I can't get in that room. I'm out ranked." I waited for an answer, but none came, I guess that she was helping Yabi or Train. While I was inside, the others weren't.

"Hold on." Wiley said to me. I nodded and went and stood under the stairs in the shadows so no one would see me. The black guard outfit blended in nicely. I decided that I was going to keep it for Halloween. I may be grown, but that doesn't mean that I don't like candy! Or stealing it from children. "Alright. In about thirty seconds you'll hear an annoucment, and while they're running towards the area where they're supposed to be, run up there and type in the code." I wanted, and then the annoucment went off. They ran past, and I ran up. Quickly I typed in the code, and then I ran back downstairs. For the moment my job was done. In the mean time, it was time to go back to work and hope that Train and Yabi got in all right.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Another chapter done! The inflitrations will be in each characters POV. So you know._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_Review please! _


	7. Playing For Keeps

**Dream Battle**

**Playing For Keeps**

-Train POV-

After being awake for about a whole day, I was tired, and I wished that we could take a DVD remote and hit pause while we all got some rest. Unfortunately life wasn't that simple. Hey, a guy can wish, right?

Lynn left, and I was still heart broken about that, the sooner this was done with, the sooner that I could see her and my baby girl again. I loved them both so much that it hurt sometimes. They were my world and the reason why I was doing this.

With a shake of my head I pushed those thoughts from my head and focused on what I had to do. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy.

I was nearing my destination, and then I had to wait a little while. It would take Jenos time to get everything where it was supposed to be. I didn't like the plan much, but I knew that it was the best way to get things done. In the end it was likely that all three of would be captured. If that was the case Wiley had a back up plan that she wouldn't tell any of us. That didn't sit well with me.

"Train," Wiley's voice said into my ear. "The door is open. Get going." I didn't need to be told twice. I jumped from the wall that I was perched on, and in through the open window that Wiley had opened for me. A second later I was in the compound and slinking about thorugh the corridors.

They were deserted. I guess that Wiley had cleared the halls as well. This made things so much easier. Wiley deserved a good vacation after all of this. Hell, I think we all deserved a vacation after this!

Even though there were no people in the hallways, that didn't stop me from being cautious. Someone could be lurking around a corner and I'd never know it. I had to meet Yabi soon, she was breaking in on the other side of the building, and we had to meet at the room where the device was being held. That was down stairs, in the basement, under heavy security. Wiley had explained just how heavy that security was.

There were twenty guards in the room with fully-automatic weapons, laser guns, and then there were laser beams that if you touched one you'd get fried instantly. The device was locked in a fire proof, bullet proof, vault with a key pad, voice activation, and a retna scan. Yeah, that's what I'd call heavy security. Wiley was supposed to take out the laser beams, the voice activation, and the retna scan, she'd also give us the combination. After we had the device in hand we were supposed to run like hell towards the nearest exit, disappear, and hope like hell that we weren't being followed.

Didn't it sound easy?!

If you say yes, I'm going to shoot you.

Soon enough I neared the door that Jenos had typed the code into. I saw that it was unlocked. I opened it and then closed it behind me. I was out of the woods for the moment. The guard would be switching soon enough, and they'd come right through here. I had to wait until the guard switched. There was a vent in the ceiling, I was supposed to hide in there. When I saw it, I knew that I wouldn't be able to fit into it. I was dead.

"Train, look straight above you." Wiley said to me. I looked straight up. Heh. I guess that's the vent I was supposed to be hiding in.

"Thanks Wiley." I said.

"Hurry up and get in there, you only have two minutes before they walk through there." I set to work on getting into the vent. I had a minute left. I quickly jumped into the vent and closed it behind me, just in time too. Two guards walked right underneath me. "Go!" Wiley hissed in my ear. I didn't need to be told twice. I kicked open the vent and dashed for the elevator. Wiley had it open and waiting for me. Once I was in the doors slammed shut and we headed straight down. Yabi was supposed to meet me right outside the chamber where the device was being held.

I stepped out of the elevator and Yabi was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What took you?" She asked me. Sure we were probably going to be shot and killed in the room behind the door that we were standing in front of, but we could still have our jokes.

"Oh, nothing, I was just taking my time to make sure that you got here and I didn't have to wait for you." I answered with a shrug. Yabi smiled and we turned our attention to the door. "Shall-" I was cut off by the sudden blaring of warnings in my ears. Yabi and I looked around to see what was going on, and that's when we heard it.

"INTRUDERS!"

"Shit." Yabi growled. "We can come back later and get the device, the second that we open that door, we'll get shot." Yabi said. "Train, let's go!" Yabi grabbed my arm, and I knew that she was right. I heard something hit the floor, I turned and it was Yabi, they'd knocked her out. I drew my gun and was about to fire, but then I was falling through the air towards the floor. Then darkness.

-Normal POV-

Train and Yabi were thrown into a cell, not so nicely. The door slammed shut behind them, and they were stuck. Yabi was waking up, and Jenos was pacing. He didn't look too happy. He was glad for one thing, they hadn't found his voice piece, or his ear peice.

"Looks like we failed." Jenos muttered darkly.

"Yeah." Yabi agreed. "Did Wiley every tell you about her back up plan?" Yabi asked. Jenos shook his head. "Now I'm worried."

"She's probably going to do something nasty and all over the place, not to mention drastic." Train said as he sat up and rubbed at the back of his head. They'd hit him hard. "Let's just hope that it's nothing too drastic." Train added. Jenos nodded.

"Wiley hasn't answered in ten minutes. Normally she'd answer in five. This is beginning to worry me." Jenos added. "I think that whatever she's going to do it going to happen soon. We should find cover." They all nodded. They all grabbed the tiny mattress from the cot and huddled under it. Yabi in the middle, much to her discomfort.

"If we get out of this alive, then I'm going to be clausterphobic." Yabi muttered. She knew that it was for their own good, but that still didn't fill her with hope that they'd make it out of this alive.

-Wiley-

After not hearing from Jenos, or Train, or Yabi for twenty minutes she prepared for plan b. The secret plan that only she knew. The secret plan that would save them, and get the device all in one shot. She didn't like keeping the plan from them, but she had to. It involved a lot of killing.

She slipped on her clothes that were best suited to fighting, and then loaded herself up with weapons. There were her chopsticks, and a pair of duel katanas. They'd be using guns, and other weapons, so she had to be fast. They were dealing with a half demon, the only thing faster was a demon, or a bullet train.

She left her command center and headed towards the building. She wore a large trench coat with it's collar turned up, no one bothered to look at her. That's the way she wanted it. Wiley knew that this was going to be nasty, and all over the place. She wouldn't want it any other way.

Once the building came into view she summoned all her powers to her, and then took off towards it. To the normal human eye she couldn't be seen. Her trench coat was left on the ground where she'd been standing a second ago, and she was leaping over the gates, and running into the compound. Within seconds she was inside.

They didn't even know about a security breach again. Wiley knew that she only had a few minutes after she got the device to get Jenos and the others. She could do it. Plan B was the best plan that she had, and she could do it. Of that there were no doubts, Wiley couldn't afford to have doubts.

The door that she had to pass through was coming closer, there were people all around it. She'd give them the chance to move by themselves, or she'd kill them, simple as that. The blood lust was great in her eyes, and there was nothing that could stop her, short of the world coming to an end.

"Hello boys." Wiley said as she stopped right in front of them, not even five feet away. "You all have five seconds to surrender or your dead." Wiley added as she smiled at them. Mind you, it wasn't a nice smile, it was a nasty smile that meant blood shed was right around the corner. Their guns were aimed at her, and the little red dots that showed where they were aiming were aimed towards her head and her heart.

"Don't move or else we're going to shoot." the guard in command said.

"Shoot all you want, I'm not there." Wiley said from the side. It was a simple matter to move out of the way of their bullets in a second. "Since you all have decided that you're going to defend that posistion with your lives, then I'll take them." Wiley smiled as she drew her duel swords. She started a dance of beauty and of death, her was more deadly than Yabi was. Seconds later they were all lying on the floor, dead. Wiley was no where to be seen.

The elevator was going too slow for her. She didn't have long before things were going to start getting hard. She estimated that she only had a three minutes before guards came and discovered the ones that she just killed. Not much time for thieving and a rescue. The doors opened and Wiley was on the move again. The door to the vault opened and she was moving again.

The guards with in the chamber were all aiming their guns towards the door, ready to shoot down anyone that they saw there, but no one was there. Puzzled they put down their guns and the door closed again. That's when the first person fell, the rest followed at speed. Before she left she had disabled everything that needed to be disabled. The door opened and Wiley grabbed the device, it was small, but it was valuable.

Hanging from her left shoulder was a small bag that was just big enough to put the device into. She put it in there with the greatest of care, zipped and tied it shut, and then headed towards the cell where Jenos and the others were being held. One minute left. That's all the time she had before things started to get worse.

The cells came into view fifteen seconds later. She quickly snatched the keys from the wall and then stuck the key into the key hole. The door was open five seconds later. Forty seconds left before her time was up.

"Wiley!" Jenos said as he peeked out from under the matress to see who was opening their cell door. At that the others peeked out. The mattress was thrown off and the all ran towards the door. "Glad you made it." Jenos added.

"We don't have much time before the alarms sound. I made it here in under three minutes, but we only have thirty seconds before they come for us. Take these and put them against the wall at the far end of this hallway. They should detonate, and then we'll be home free." Wiley said. She handed the bombs to Yabi who smiled deviously at recieving them. She liked explosives. Perhaps a little too much. At the moment her love for a bomb wasn't being questioned. She set them up in just the right spots, and the moved away. The wall blew out just as the alarms were going off.

None of them needed to be told to run, and fast. Yabi was the first one from the building, followed by Train, Jenos and Wiley. It was no problem for Wiley to over take them, but she didn't want to lose them. They fled as quickly as Wiley had come, and soon enough they were free.

"I have to say," Train said, "Plan B was a success. Let's not do that again though." Train added quickly, the others nodded their agreement.

"We have to get this set up and fast, that rift is growing and more and more Dream Beings are slipping into this world. No doubt they'll be looking for the others. The faster we set this up, the fast that we have the advantage. One of us will have to stay here and protect the device. It can't be moved after it's activated." Wiley explained.

"I'll stay." Yabi said. "I hope you guys can handle it if I'm not there to heal you." Yabi added.

"We'll manage. Jenos and I will heal faster, but Train is the one that we have to worry about." Wiley said.

"What do you mean that I'll heal faster, I'm just a human." Jenos said.

"I marked you, and that gives you the ability to heal faster and live as long as I do." Wiley explained. "If I were a full demon the bond between us would be strong enough to convert you into a full demon like me. That's besides the point at the moment. I've got to start this device up." Wiley withdrew the device from her bag after untying it, and unzipping it, and then started it up. They started at the device.

"It's that small?" Yabi asked being the first to break the tense silence. "Hard to believe that will do what we want it to." Yabi added. After a few more minutes the device was started up, and a shock wave of energy was flooded all over the place.

"That packs quite a punch doesn't it?" Train asked.

"It's started, and it should be stopping the dreams that people dream from getting to the dream beings." Wiley said. "It's now or never."

"Let's do it." Train and Jenos said at the same time. Wiley nodded and then they headed towards the rift. They were about to cross over into another world, a world where there were no rules, and you could exist in more dimensions than three.

The chess game of war was started and they were playing for keeps.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Another chapter done in one night! Whoo!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_Review please! _


	8. A New World

**Dream Battle**

**A New World**

Wiley, Train, and Jenos stepped through the rift. When they appeared on the other side they were ready for anything. Then they saw what was around them, and they all stopped in their tracks. Dream Beings were running around frantically, most were being chased by other Dream Beings. The ones running away were white, and the ones chasing them were dark. No one paid them any heed. As they ran they changed shapes, the only ones that retained the same shape were the darker ones. It was obvious that these ones were the bad guys. Train aimed with his gun and shot a couple in their heads, they didn't fall to the ground like the ones in their world. That's when they realized that things were going to be even harder than they were bofore.

They had stepped into the situation too soon. They didn't know how to kill a Dream Being who wasn't in a shell. They weren't prepared for any of this. The attention was on them now. The dark Dream Beings were headed straight for them, and they were probably going to die right then. They didn't look anything like a Dream Being.

"Any ideas?" Train asked hurriedly. Jenos shook his head no, and Wiley was with him on that one. "Well then I guess that we're going to die right here, and we'll never be able to see our home, and our loved ones again." Train said as he thought about Lynelle and Jaden. Suddenly a picture of them popped up. Lynelle was cooing at the small Jaden and Jaden was laughing as she tried to grab Lynelle's finger. "What the hell?" Train asked.

"Dream can't get in, but we have the ability to dream new things. That's what we'll have to do. Dream new things." Wiley explained. She closed her eyes and invisioned Bob. Suddenly he was there and coming towards her. Her eyes were wide and she smiled at him.

"Wiley, I hate to break up this sentimental moment, but we have more pressing matters." Train said as he pointed towards the Dream Beings who were coming closer.

"Yes, yes I know. There was a reason why I imagined him." Wiley added. Bob transformed into a hover board and she smiled a devilish grin. A second later she was on top of him, with the straps on her feet secured, and flying through the air towards the Dream Beings. With a single swipe of her claws their heads flew, and they disappeared in whisps of black smoke. "Ha. Decapitate them." Wiley said, she jumped off of Bob and then walked back to the others. For the moment they were safe.

"Hmmm," Jenos said, "I wonder..." Jenos closed his eyes and imagined something in his mind. A second later it popped up. Jenos smiled, Train sheilded his eyes, and Wiley blushed crimson.

"Jenos!" Wiley growled at him. It was herself in a very exposing bikini and very tall high heels. "If it weren't for the fact that we need you here, I'd kill you!" Wiley glared at him and he waved sheepishly back towards her. Then the picture of Wiley blinked out. "Do you always imagine me in things like that?" Wiley asked.

"I don't think that I should answer that for fear of my life." Jenos said and then hid behind Train who was mumbling incoherantly. Wiley's eyebrow twitched. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Let's get moving before more people come in search of us. No doubt that we stand out like sore thumbs." Wiley said.

"Since we can imagine things and they become real, why don't we imagine ourselves as Dream Beings?" Train asked coming out of his mumbling session.

"We don't know what will happen to us if we do that. It's best if we don't try to change our looks, there's no telling if we'll be able to return to our normal forms. Let's stick to imagining things that have nothing to do with our bodies, or minds for that matter." Wiley added. They all nodded. "We need trasnportation for you two." Wiley closed her eyes and a second later a hot pink unicorn with wings appeared out of no where. "Here you go Jenos, the winged unicorn that you've always wanted." Wiley said with a devious smile and a laugh.

Jenos rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny." Jenos unimagined it and a second later a dark green ferarri with a lighter green flame job, and tinted windows appeared. Jenos nodded in satisfaction. "Much better." He also imagined up a pair of sunglasses. He opened the door and got in. Wiley rolled her eyes.

Train imagined up a Harley Davidson motorcycle and the gear to go with it. He 'dressed' himself and then got on the motorcycle. It started up, and on the plus side it was silent.

After everything was set, they headed off. They weren't sure what they were looking for, but when they saw it they knew what they needed to do.

Wiley was doing tricks through the air to demonstrate that even though she hadn't had Bob for a while she could still fly through the air with such grace and mastery that birds didn't compare. Even through the tinted glass of his windows, Jenos could tell that Wiley was glad to be with Bob again. She had never told anyone how much that she'd missed him, and how much it had hurt to loose him. That's why they had changed the name, and the plan of their club from Haven to The Robot.

"Uh...Guys!" Train said. Wiley and Jenos both looked at him. "I think we have a problem." Train pointed in front of him and they saw the huge mass of Dream Beings that were there. It was impossible to name the number of them. They were hopelessly out numbered. They all stopped their vechicles and stared at the Dream Beings. All of them were dark.

Unlike in the outside world, they didn't have a definite shape. They tried to contain themselves to a basic human shape, but they kept shifting in and out of it. The ones with better control over their form would stay in their human form, but when the wind blew part of them would go with it.

They didn't look too happy.

"You have encroached upon our world, what is the meaning of that?" One Dream Being asked, but it was impossible to tell which one that was. They had no mouths, and they guessed that they were speaking telepathically.

"We are in your world yes," Wiley began, "but you and your kind invaded our world first. You're trying to over take our world with yours, and if you do that, neither world will survive. The Dimension walls all around us will crack and break, and all the other Dimensions will fall into one. Who knows what that coud lead to. We are here to stop that from happening, for the greater good." Wiley finished.

They stared at her, and she glared right back at them.

"Leave now." They ordered.

"I don't think so." Wiley growled.

"Then you resign yourselves to death!" All at once the Dream Beings attacked. Wiley cursed them, Train revved his silent engine, and charged into fray, Jenos followed Train's lead with his ferarri.

-Wiley-

As they charged forward towards us I cursed them all. I had hoped that we could finish this peacefully, but I guess that they didn't know the meaning of the word. The 'bad guys' never did. Or they did, but they just wanted people to die. That's always how it worked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Train and Jenos charge forward. We all had our own ways to take care of things. While they ran into the Dream Beings, I stood there hovering on Bob. Let them come to me. It wouldn't waste as much energy.

Within seconds they were surrounding me. I saw spears, swords, and other weapons that I didn't even know about all around me. I knew that if I let one person get me, then I was screwed. I took Bob onto the offensive. Strike before they could. I formed a long sword with a blade that was the size of my body and swung it. There were screams of rage and pain as they died.

Even with the amount that I could take out with this sword I knew that I couldn't keep it up forever.

Just as I was about to kill more I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked and there was an arrow. I'd forgotten about the possibilities of archers.After I pulled the arrow from my shoulder and tossed it on the ground I decided that my best bet would be a wooden shield. I created one and held it up when the arrows flew through the air towards me.

"Bob, I can't do this with you." I said. Bob released my feet, and he then created a laser from one of his arms. Sure I imagined him, but I also gave him a few upgrades. "Good luck." I said, and then I ran at them. Even here I was fast enough to not be seen my their eyes. Lucky for me. I knew that they would adapt, but I'd have to live with that.

A sword came at me from the side in a perfect side slash. I dodged it and hacked off their arm. With a quick turn I brought my arm up and cut their head off. I had shrunk my sword, now that i didn't have the advantage of Bob's height I didn't need it that long. In the end it would just slow me down. This sword was perfect for me in this situation.

Someone hurled a spear at me. I caught it and threw it back into the fray, I didn't care if it hit someone or not. A second after I threw the spear there was a another burst of pain in my side. It wasn't hurting anything vital, but it still hurt. My elbow slammed down on the blade and broke it. I felt the snap in my side, their head flew and I yanked the sword fragment from my side. It was already healing so I wasn't worried about it.

The Dream Beings backed off after a few more attacks on me. I didn't know what they were doing. I stood at the ready prepared for anything. Well, almost anything. I felt the vibrations in ground before I saw him. My eyes widned and I stared at him. How the hell was this possible?! He had been killed.. The Demon Duke was standing there, grinning down at me and I couldn't believe this!

"Did you miss me, Wiley?" The Demon Duke asked me.

"How is this possible! You were killed!" I exclaimed. "I sure as hell didn't imagine you here!"

"The Dream Beings are more powerful here, they can get into your mind, and they found me, your greatest rival. They gave me life again, and now I'm going to kill you in return for your friend killing me." The Demon Duke said. A second later his first crashed down where I had been just before. He was stronger than the last time. Often times when you brought back a dead Demon from Hell they became stronger. I didn't know if I could take him down. Even if I had blended with An'Moi.

His other fist came at me, and I charged in towards him. I had to beware of his feet, even my stronger demon bones and strength wouldn't be able to keep from being squashed under them. I extended my claws in my right hand, and held my sword in my left hand. I'd hack him off at the knees. At that thought I smiled wickedly.

Even though I was the one that was putting off the aura, I could sense it clearly. It was murderous, not mention it was full of evil intent. Oh the thoughts that were running through my head were such wonderful visions in my current state of mind. Which was anything but my normal one.

My speed increased. I used that speed and my strength to hack off one of his legs at the knee. He cried out the inhuman roar of pain and fell to the ground. I ran to avoid his falling body and the blood spray that was already beginning to stem itself. His leg wouldn't grow back, but if he had the time then there was no doubt that it would reattach itself. I had to work fast. Demons are hard to kill, not to mention even harder to keep dead.

"This time," I said in a voice that was dripping with evil intent, "Train won't be the one who kills you. I'm going to take great joy in ending your life." My vision was over laid with red. It was the only color that I saw in different shades. His blood was the brightest red that I had seen, and I smiled.

"You cannot kill me. You don't have it in you." He said. Without warning I was thrown a good mile away. I hit the ground and a plume of dust sprung up around me. _That bastard!_ I growled to myself. By the time I finished the thought I was already closing in onto where he was. My ribs killed, but I knew that soon enough they'd heal. I could deal with the pain and the shallow breathing. I saw that he was already on his one foot, the other partially reattatched. This was unacceptable! I jumped into the air when I was close enough and hacked off an arm as I flew my him. There was another howl of pain and I rejoiced in it. That's when I decided what his fate was going to be. "Half Demon!" He growled at me and slammed down his hand towards me. That wicked smile that would have scared a normal human to bits was plastered on my face. I didn't bother moving from where I was standing.

He howeld again when I cut his hand open and it fell to the ground around me. I felt the spray of blood from the severed veins, it landed all over me and soaked me. I didn't care.

"I don't have it in me to kill you?" I asked in a voice that would have cut through metal, I was sure that the glare and the smile on my face made it even worse. "I don't think that you have it in you to admit that I can kill you. My father hated you, and I hate you. I'm going to kill you, you bastard, and I'm going to enjoy every damned second of it!" I slashed his hand off, and then I cut his lower arm off at the elbow and then I went for the shoulder. I repeated the process on his other arm. The inhuman howls of pain were making my grin wider. The bastard had it coming, and I was the one who was going to end him. For good.

A full two minutes later, he was bloody bits, and I was covered in his blood. I laughed and then I fell back onto the ground. I was exhausted. The red faded from my vision, and I felt disgusting. I was lying in a pool of blood and it smelled horrible. What I wouldn't give for a shower...

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! Jenos is next. And then Train. Wait until you see who I have in store with Jenos. Wahaha._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat._

_Review please! _


	9. Remnants

**Dream Battle**

**Remnants**

I had decided to follow Train's course of action. I charged forward with my fararri and rammed it head first into the Dream Beings. I knew it wouldn't kill them, but it made me feel better. Soon enough I was so far into the crowd that I couldn't move the car no matter how far I pressed down on the pedal. There were just too many of them.

I quickly jumped from the sun roof that i just imagined and beheaded them with my favorite weapon. It was easy work, but I knew that their sheer numbers were going to be the problem. I couldn't see Train anywhere, or Wiley. They were thowing their weapons at me, which wasn't a good thing. I didn't have anything to defend myself with. In the end I had to dodge everything, which wasn't as easy as it sounded. There were so many of them!

I'd get cuts and scrapes here and there, but nothing major. There was one cut that was just above my eye, and was bleeding down into my eye. I could already feel it healing thanks to Wiley and her marking me.

The fight was going pretty well, but then suddenly they stepped back away from me, and I wondered what was going on. Something wasn't right. They were standing there, staring at me with unblinking eyes, and I couldn't believe this. They had just ran away from a fight. Then, I heard the voice.

"Hello Jenos." The voice said. My eyes widened and I turned around. There was no way! No way in any possible Dimension! He was in jail, rotting in jail, and soon enough he was going to die in jail, if he hadn't already. "It's been too long, son." I turned around and that bastard was standing there grinning at me. He was exactly as I remembered him. "I've been told that you have a woman now. One steady one instead of a whole bunch."

"Don't you dare talk about her you lying sack of shit." I growled at him. There wasn't a single person in the world who I hated more than my very own father. He abused me, and my mother, and my little sister. He had killed my mother and my sister after raping them both, and I had been the one to turn him in. I had never forgiven that piece of shit, and I never would. There were some things of my past that no one would ever know. Not even Wiley.

"Such harsh words." My father said. I glared and he just smiled the same smile that I had known since I was a boy. Back then I didn't know what the smile meant. It wasn't until I turned thirteen that I noticed the way he looked at my sister and my mother. I had been the one to find them dead and raped with him standing over them cleaning himself of their blood. Just the thought of it made my blood boil. "Tell me son, what have to been doing with your life?" His smile widened and I knew that he knew what I was doing. I supposed that he thought I was no better than him. He could kiss my ass.

"None of your damn business. You're in jail, rotting there with your life sentence with no chance of parol. I made sure of that." I said to him. "I just regret that I didn't kill you when I had the chance."

"Jenos, you were never meant to be the killer in our family. Your sister was supposed to be the one, but there was a change of plans. She was just too innocent to pass up." He laughed at me as I glared at him. I wished that I had some of Wiley's demonic speed. There was no chance that I would be able to beat him as a human. He was too good. Then again, I had grown up, and I made my life as an assassin.

"You're going to die, and I'm going to laugh and piss on your grave." I growled at him and then charged forward with the wires from my glove spanning out into the air. He was going to die, and I was going to make sure of that. I worked at my wires and soon enough they had him surrounded I yanked on them, but he saw them coming and evaded the attack by jumping over them. I cursed and back flipped to avoid the downwards slash of his blades. I hadn't noticed them bofore but he was covered in blades. There was one on each elbow, knee, and there were daggers sticking out of his knuckles. I guess that he'd gotten out and added a few things to himself.

"The day that my own son kills me is the day that the world comes to an end." He said to me with a cold look of cruel intent in his eyes. That's when I felt a sharp stabbing pain through my stomach. I looked down and a dagger hilt was stopping the blade from going all the way into my stomach. "You will never be able to beat me, son." My father said.

"I am not your son." I growled as I felt the blood run down my chin. "You were never my father, and I will never admit that I was sired by a sorry son of a bitch like you." I could feel a distant power, I grabbed it and brought it to me. I felt more powerful and faster, and I could live with that. I yanked the blade from my stomach and threw it back. It hit him in the arm.

I imagined myself with claws, and there they were. Claws that were much longer than Wiley's. My father was taken a back by my trasnformation, and took a step back. That simple sign of fear made me grin. A second later I was on top of him, and slashing at him with my claws. I was going to have his blood all over the place, all over me, as long as it wasn't running through his veins, as long as he was dead it didn't matter.

A few minutes later he was chopped into little bits all over the ground and I was very satisfied with the result. I let the power that I had taken hold of go, and I returned to being normal. The Dream Beings were no where to be seen, and I was glad. I didn't feel like fighting anymore. I imagined up a few palm trees and a hammock between them, and then got in it. I needed to take a break. I just killed the person that I hated most, I think I deserved a break. While I was at it, I imagined myself a drink, a very large drink.

I felt much better after finishing that drink. Soon enough I had started day dreaming with my eyes open, and I was aware of everything that went on around me. This moment of peace was relaxing. It would have been perfect with Wiley by my side.

-Train-

I didn't know how long it was before the Dream Beings had over run me and made me get off my Motorcycle, but it was pretty soon after it all started. In order to keep away from their blades I was blocking with my gun, and then slicing with a short sword that I imagined. Heads flew and bodies turned to dust. It just reminded me of a vampire when they were staked.

After a while I figured that they had given up on getting to me when they backed off. I didn't realize how wrong I was. They were all backing away from me, and then they parted and let someone else walk towards me. I knew who it was the second that I saw them.

How the hell was he alive?!

"Train, no, Black Cat." Creed said as he spread his arms wide in welcoming. If I had my way, I would have slashed both of his arms off, then his legs, then his balls, and then the one thing a man vauled most. While he was screaming and crying out in pain I would chop his head off and then put it on a pike right outside my front door, to warn people who messed with me, or my family and friends, and what the end result would be. "It's been so long! Tell me, how're things with your dear and darling Angel, Lynelle?" Creed asked me. How did he know about Lynelle being an angel?

"None of your damn business, Creed," I growled at him with my eyes narrowed. He faked injury at my words, but I could see right through that. Anyone could. "How the hell are you alive?" I asked.

"That's a very good question." Creed said. "You see, while you're here, they're able to get into your thoughts and create things from your memroies. They knew that I was a threat to you, and so they created me. It was a simple matter for them, and they wish me to kill you. Since they created me, I have to follow their orders, or die. This time you get no second chance, Train." Creed did love to hear himself talk. I fired a bullet and nailed Creed in the throat. He didn't even flinch. "You'll have to do better than that to kill me!" Creed said as he ran forward with his Imagine Blade (ha, ironic considering the circumstances). I read the path of the sword and stayed out of the way of it, I had to get close to him or else I was never going to get anywhere.

I saw the side slash coming and I parried it, that's when he changed it from the simple invisible blade, to the Level Two where it did what Creed wanted it too with little to no help from Creed. I shoved my gun into it's mouth and shot off a few bullets. It howled in pain, and it wasn't destroyed, all I did was piss it off. It came at me faster and with more cruel intent than before. I back flipped and kicked it away from me with the hell of my foot and then headed in towards Creed.

I felt the bite in my calf just a few seconds later. Damn that thing was fast. It was glaring at me, and I could feel the heat of it's rage. I guess it wasn't a good idea to piss this blade off. I still wanted to know how it went from just being invisble to being funadmentally alive. Oh well, it was something that I would have to look into at another time.

The blade wasn't going to let go anytime soon, and so instead of my leg in it's mouth, I imagined that my leg was healed, and that there was a large drum stick from a giant chicken in it's mouth. When I felt the pain ebb away I was on my feet and headed towards Creed again. The blade spit the drum stick out of its mouth and pursued me once more.

That's when I remembered cartoons! With a smile I imagined a brick wall behind me, and it was there. The blade just stopped before hitting the wall head on. It gave me time to get closer to Creed. I was just about there but Creed swung his blade at me, and I had to lunge to the side in order to avoid the vicious slash and bite that the blade was oh so eager to give me.

This wasn't going well, and I knew that. Creed knew that he had the advantage. He didn't even really need to do any work for it. It was Creed though. He imagined up another Level Two blade in his other hand, and there it was. All that was running through my mind at that point was I was going to die. They grinned at each other, gave off a bit of a very creepy laugh and then turned their attention to me.

Duel attacks from two fundamentally living towards wasn't all that easy to dodge. I'd dodge one, and then the second would be there waiting for me. I knew that I was in a deep hole, and it was only getting deeper.

The first sword came at me faster than I had anticipated. I dodged it to the right and the second sword was there. I screamed when it took a chunk out of my arm. I collasped form the sheer pain of it and then glared at Creed and his damned living swords. The swords were laughing madly, and Creed was grinning insanly.

"You damned psychopathic, sadistic, asshole!" I growled at him as I put my hand to my arm to try to stem the blood flow. Since the bite was bigger than my hand it didn't work so well. The second that my hand touched my arm I flinched away from it. There were a whole bunch of exposed nerves, and it was not pleasure trip to touch them.

Creed was surprised at my out burst, to be quite honest, so was I. It wasn't often that I had a rage that strong. Then again this was Creed, and he had 'come back from the dead', his sword had just bit me, and no matter what I did I couldn't get close to him, I think that I had the right to be just a little pissed off. I glared at him and focused my energies. I started to glow, and I felt the build up of power. Once it was at it's maximum, I fired, straight for Creed's head.

As the bullet sped through the air it kicked up quite a bit of dust from the ground. The dust stayed there for a few moments. I waited for the dust to settle back down to see if the bullet had connected. That shot had taken a lot out of me and I was panting in order to try to get some energy back. The adrenline that my body would need to fight if he was still alive would be off the charts.

The dust settled and my eyes were wide. Creed was standing there, staring at me with his eyes wide. I guess that he didn't know about that attack. Ha. The joke was on me though, he was still standing and I was too tired to fight back. Damn it all.

"What a wonderful attack!" Creed said as he smiled at me. That's when I noticed that his swords were gone, and so were his arms. I guess I had done a bit of damage. "Unfortunately for you, I'm still alive, standing, and breathing. Hurry up and kill me Train, otherwise you'll be the one that's going to be dead. Even I would hate to see that. Come on Train, how bad can it be to kill me?" Creed asked. His arms were starting to regenerate and I knew that he was right. I had to kill him now or else I'd be the dead one.

Without wasting any time I ran over to Creed. I took the short sword that I had, and then I cut his head off, it went flying, and I was glad that I would never have to face that bastard again. Thank god. I sat down on the ground and the only thing that I could think about was sleep. Without intending to do it, my eyes closed and I drifted off into sleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Okay, so I'm not sure if I spelled the title right, it doesn't look right to me, but I'm not sure. So whatever._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_Review please! _


	10. Unfortunate Captures

**Dream Battle**

**Unfortunate Captures**

Train was still out cold when the Dream Beings came back through. It wasn't their intention to kill Train and the others, it was just to simply exhaust them so they wouldn't fight against their capture. Train was lifted off the ground and thrown into the temporary cage that they had created. They took all his weapons and put a collar around his neck, after that they headed onto the others.

Jenos was next. The collar was put around his neck, and he was put into the cage as well. Wiley was last, with her they took more drastic measures. She was put into chains, and her collar was spiked on the inside, as were her wrist and ankle cuffs. She didn't wake when they put the chains around her. After they were sure that she was secured she was put into the cage and then they were all transported to their new destination.

It was some time before they arrived, but all of them were still out cold when they arrived.

"Put the girl into her own cell, we don't want them releasing her." the Dream Being in charge ordered. They did as they were told. Wiley was chained up against the wall, and Jenos and Train were thrown into the cell across from her. Once they hit the cold ground they both woke.

"Where the hell are we?" Train growled towards them as he jumped off the ground and grabbed the bar of his cell. After a moment Train yelped when they heated up and he was shocked at the same time.

"You should watch yourselves. There's no doubt that you'll all get what's coming to you soon enough." The Dream Beings laughed and left them in their cells.

"Damn it." Train growled as he kicked dirt towards the bars. He walked bak over to Jenos who was sitting on the only cot in the cell. He was looking around. "What's wrong?" Train asked.

"Wiley's not in here." Jenos answered.

"I'm over here." Came Wiley's horace voice. Jenos and Train walked over to the bars and there was Wiley, in the back of the other cell across from them. She was chained to the walls. Her feet weren't even on the ground. "Those bastards made sure that I won't be able to get anywhere in these." Wiley explained.

"Why is your voice so horace?" Jenos asked.

"My chains are spiked. I have spikes in my neck, my ankles, and my wrist. They're smart and avoided all my vitals, but I'm still in a lot of pain." Wiley answered. "My body is trying to heal, but it can't, and I'm just so tired..." Wiley's eyes were drifting closed, but she forced her eyes to stay open.

"Don't force yourself to stay awake." Jenos said. "Get some sleep." His words fell on her deaf ears, she was already sleeping. "I suppose that we should try to get out of here." Jenos said.

"Well, don't touch the bars." Train advised. Jenos nodded, he tried to imagine something, but the second that he did he was shocked.

"Ow!" Jenos yelped and stopped imagining anything. "Don't imagine anything either. These collars prevent it. Wait a second, that means...Wiley! Wake up!" Jenos yelled. A second later Wiley screamed and her eyes shot open and then closed again in pain. After a moment the pain subsided and she was panting.

"What the hell was that!?" Wiley growled. Her eyes were open they held a look that could have sliced through anything.

"The collars shock us when we imagine things. I guess the same thing goes for dreaming." Train answered for Jenos. Wiley growled and struggled aggainst her bonds. The chains were too strong for her, and she had to stop because of the pain in her neck, wrists, and ankles.

"Damn it!" Wiley growled as she stopped and just hung there. Blood was trickling from her cuffs and collar. She had her eyes closed against the pain that was coming in waves from all over her body. She subconsiously was imagining herself being home, and then she was shocked again.

"Wiley, just receed into your mind. Forget about all of this." Train said. It hurt even him to see her like this. Wiley was shaking from the voltage that they had put through her body twice now. From somewhere down the hall a door opened and then was slammed shut again. Footsteps were heard, faintly, on the dirt floor, and then a Dream Being was in front of them, opening the door to Jenos and Train's cell.

"You." The Dream Being said as they pointed to Jenos. Wiley looked up to see who they were pointing too and imediatly she was struggling against her bonds again. "Come with me. Now." There was a gun trained on Train, and Train had no idea what kind of bullets this Being had in there. Train didn't take the chance. Jenos made no move towards the being.

"I suggest that you come here, or else I'm going to shoot the girl." A second Dream Being said as they came out of no where. There was a gun pointed at Wiley and she stopped struggling for a moment. Jenos looked at Wiley, she was shaking her head no. To save Wiley from more pain Jenos walked towards the Dream Beings. Once he was close enough they grabbed him and yanked him from the cell. They were impossibly strong. From the force of the yank Jenos tripped, but the Dream Being's strength kept him up right. After the cell door was closed and locked again Jenos was shoved down the hall by the two Dream Beings.

"Train..." Wiley said in a weak voice. "What do you think they're going to do to him...?"

"I don't know Wiley." Train answered truthfully. "What ever they're doing to him, we're all going to face the same thing."

"No. You will, I won't." Wiley said. "They know what I am, and they know that I'm more tolerant to pain. They will do worse to me." Wiley whispered. She hung from her chains and stared at the floor with blank eyes. She couldn't sleep, and she couldn't imagine herself in a better place. She would have to fall back into her mind to save herself.

Train sighed and walked over to the cot. As he sat down he ran his hand through his hair and tipped his head towards the ceiling. There wasn't even a window to look out. They weren't much for keeping their prisoners comfortable.

It was impossible to tell how long Jenos was gone for. Foot steps were heard walking down the hall, but there were only two pairs. There was the sound of something being dragged. Train got up and walked over to the bars of the cell and looked. Jenos was bleeding from his arms and legs, but his face was unharmed. Wiley was staring wide eyed and the scene. Jenos was thrown into his cell with Train, and Train caught him, but Jenos still hit the ground pretty hard. Wiley was growing angier and angier with the way that they treated Jenos.

"You bastards!" Wiley growled. With one strong yank of her arm it was free, seconds later her other arm and legs followed. She yanked on the chain from her collar and then a second later her hand was closed around one of the Dream Being's neck. He was gasping for air, even they needed to breathe. "Never touch him again!" Wiley looked the same but her pupils were simple slits, and her fangs were even longer than before. The other Dream Being put their hand through the cell bars and reached for her collar, but Wiley chomped down on his arm with her fangs. The Dream Being howled in pain and tried to yank his arm from her teeth. Her jaw was stronger than even him.

A few seconds after the scream more Dream Beings came from the door down the hall. They were shoving tasers through the bars. They had been imagined with a setting strong enough to cause even Wiley enough pain to back off. She let go of the Dream Being's arm to hiss and growl in pain, and then in order to escape from the pain she let go of the other Dream Being's throat. Wiley retreated to the back of her cell, away from them.

There was blood running down her chin from the Dream Being's arm. There was also blood from open wounds that the tasers had inflicted because of their high setting. There was no doubt that her neck, ankles and wrists were throbbing with pain because of the spikes that were in them.

"We need stronger chains, a gag, and a blind fold." One of the Dream Beings said. A few ran off to get what was needed as the people with tasers were standing there, keeping them on Wiley.

A few minutes later the people who ran off were back with what was needed. One of them also had a needle in their hand. Jenos and Train knew that it wasn't poison. It was probably a very strong sedative to sedate her and keep her calm while they chained her back up.

One of the brave Dream Beings walked into her cell, with a taser and cornered her. In the state that Wiley was in, she didn't like being cornered, and she threw herself on top of him. With her claws extended she attacked him, but not before he jammed the needle into her stomach. Wiley felt the sharp prick in her stomach and looked down. The contents were emptying into her body and the world around her was growing fuzzy and dim. After moment of confusing Wiley's eyes fell closed and she was unconsious.

"Good. Chain her up and make sure that she's not able to sleep. I want that bitch all twitchy and broken by the time I walk down this hall again." The Dream Beings nodded and set to work as their leader walked off down the hall. Before he was out of Train and Jenos' sight he stopped and turned to them. "Remember this. If you two act up like she does, the same thing will happen to you. Humans aren't always the best when it comes to pain. Half-Demons are so much more fun." Jenos and Train glared at the Dream Being as he laughed and continued his stroll down the hall.

"Bastard." Jenos growled and spit after him. When the Dream Being was out of his sight he turned his attention towards the Dream Beings working on Wiley. They had her gaged and blind folded. One was holding her up and the others were lacing the new chains through the holders that were in her cell. It wasn't long before Wiley was chained up against the wall again. They were also pulled tighter and there was a steady stream of blood coming from her cuffs and collar.

They left her cell and the second the door closed Wiley's eyes shot open and her body convulsed. They all laughed as she continued to twich for a few seconds after the electricity left her body.

"This is what you get, you filfthy half breed." One of the Dream Beings said, and the rest laughed. Wiley lifted her head up, but she couldn't see anything through her blind fold, and she couldn't even say anything because of the gag in her mouth. The only thing that she could do was hear and feel. As they laughed they walked down the hall and left her in her own personal hell.

"Wiley..." Jenos said as he walked closer to the bars. Her ear twitched when she heard his voice. "Are you okay?" He knew that with the gag in her mouth she couldn't answer, but she could still nod. She shook her head no, and then she forced the gag out of her mouth.

"No I'm no-not okay." Wiley answered. "These sho-shocks that they're sen-sending through my sy-system are kill-ing me." Wiley answered her voice quivering and stopping all together when new shocks were sent through. "My nerve tiss-ues are being de-stroyed. If this keep-s up, I will be d-dead in four da-ys." Wiley stopped talking to regain her breath and energy. Jenos didn't know what to say. If Wiley died, then he didn't know what he'd do without her.

"Wiley, hold on for just a little while. We'll get out of here, soon..." Train said, trying to sound positive and optimistic.

"N-no we won't." Wiley said and her head dropped as her body went into convulsions. After a few minutes it stopped, but Wiley's breathing was erratic. "I'm go-going to die bef-ore we get out of h-here." Suddenly large drops of water fell from her blind fold. Jenos' heart broke at seeing her like that. She seemed broken and defeated, like she'd given up all hope. Jenos knew that in her situation he would be in the same state.

"Train, we need a plan. And fast. Wiley said four days, but I know that she has less." Jenos said as he turned to Train. Train stared at him.

"Jenos, I don't know how the hell we're going to get out of this one. We can't even fall asleep or else we're going to get shocked! All in all this situation looks hopeless. If we even had a chance of getting out of here, how would we get Wiley out of that? I know how much you love her, you won't be able to leave without her. If that was Lynn, I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably be going crazy to get to her and stop all the pain that she was in." Train explained. "The only thing that I can think of is to get a Dream Being to be on our side and then we get them to help us and Wiley out here. As it stands, Wiley's going to die, and then we will too, probably soon after." Train was staring at Wiley, and he knew that Jenos' heart was broken into many millions of pieces. His would be too if it were the other way around. Jenos was handling this much better than he would of, had it benn Lynelle. "Jenos, it's hopeless." Just as Train finished the door at the other end of the hall opened. The foot steps were coming closer and they arrived back at Train and Jenos' cell.

"Your turn." The Dream Being said as he looked directly at Train. "If you don't come here, I'll have to force you to come over here. It won't be pleasant, for you. I will enjoy watching you struggle to breathe as your body twitches on the ground from all of the pain that I'd give you." The Dream Being was smiling wickedly. "Of course, you'll be in the same ammount of pain that she's in soon enough." Train knew that he wasn't kidding. To save himself all the pain now, he walked towards the Dream Being. And then he was shoved and kicked down the hall.

"Wiley, hang on." Jenos said. "I have a plan." Jenos whispered to her. Wiley didn't even acknowledge the fact that she had heard him. She was still crying silently in her own pain.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Can we say 'very twisted chapter'?_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle_

_Review please!! _


	11. Freedom

**Dream Battle**

**Freedom**

The whole time that Train was gone, Jenos hadn't taken his eyes from Wiley. Every time a new shock was sent through her system she'd jerk. She had stopped crying, and that had Jenos concerned. The only thing that pulled Jenos from his heartache was when Train was shoved through the door and he hit the ground hard. They had done the same thing to Train as they had done to Jenos. Train glared at the Dream Being as he simply laughed, slammed the door, and walked away.

"How is she doing?" Train asked as he picked himself up off the ground.

"She's pretty bad." Jenos answered. "She's not crying, and all she does it jerk when those shocks are sent through her. I don't know how much longer she'll be able to hold up." Jenos stared at Wiley and then sighed.

"Wiley's strong, she'll survive." Train said as he set a hand on Jenos' shoulder.

"I just can't help but worry." Jenos said. "It doesn't matter, I have a plan." Jenos answered. "You know how when they take you from this cell, and down into the room at the end of the hall? When they turn to close the door attack them and shove the taser into a pocket or something. Hide it, and then when we both have one, we'll execute the rest of the plan. Which will be knocking out the guard and getting Wiley free." Jenos said.

"I hate to say this, but that's a bad plan...it's not very well thought through. Let's do it anyways." Train added with a smile. Jenos couldn't help but smile back and the only thing left to do was wait.

In her cell Wiley wasn't doing so well. The pain that she was going through was so strong, and so intese that she couldn't focus on anything but the pain. Her nerve tissues were being fried, and because of that, she just continued to jerk from the false signals that were being sent to her brain. In order to forget the pain, Wiley retreated into her mind, where pain didn't exist. She sacrificed everything that she didn't need, but there was one thing that she held onto dearly. All of her memories of Jenos were stored in the safe part of her mind, everything else she didn't care about.

The door at the end of the hall opened and a Dream Being walked out. Instead of going to Train and Jenos' cell they walked to Wiley's.

"I can't believe that I have to unchain her." The Dream Being muttered and then walked into the cell. He unchained Wiley, and let her fall to the floor. Wiley hit the floor and didn't even notice. "Disgusting." The Dream Being muttered and then walked away, leaving her cell open.

"Too bad they can't do that with ours..." Train muttered.

"Wiley! Wiley wake up!" Jenos yelled to her. Wiley didn't move, occaisionally she still twitched, but that had stopped now that she didn't have the continious flow of electricity flowing through her body.

"Here, let me try." Train said. "Wiley, if you don't wake up, they're going to kill Jenos!" At that Wiley sat up and removed her blind fold. Her chains slower her movements some, but she was still able to move.

"Jenos?" Wiley asked as she looked around. Her eyes were blurry, but she could see well enough. Wiley pushed herself to her feet and then slowly made her way towards the door. She pushed through it and then headed over towards the cell that Train and Jenos were in. "You're okay." Wiley said with a relieved smile. She put her hands on the door and yanked it out of the cell. It came free easily, and Train and Jenos were even surprised.

"Way to go Wiley!" Train said. Wiley turned to him with a confused look on her face.

"Who're you?" Wiley asked as she stared at him in confusion. Train and Jenos stared at her.

"You don't remember who I am?" Train asked.

"I knew you?" Wiley asked.

"You know who I am, right?" Jenos asked.

"Of course I know who you are!" Wiley said.

"We'll deal with the memory problem later. Let's just get out of here." Train said as he walked out of the newly 'opened' door. They were running down the hall when they were intercepted.

"Hey! How did you get out of your cells?!" the Dream Beings headed straight for them, but Wiley took the front. Instead of the broken person that she had been before she stood tall and strong in the face of the enemies. Wiley used the chains that were attatched to her cuffs and whiped them all. Their heads flew off with the force in which she had whipped the chain.

For a moment Train and Jenos stared in shock. They had trained in lots of weapons, but never in whips or chains. They were shocked that she knew how to do it. They pushed the thought from their minds, and then continued on their way. Wiley followed quickly and silently. Most of the time she would be right there with them, but for some reason she fell back some. She definetly wasn't the same Wiley as before.

Jenos and Train didn't even have time to see the Dream Beings before Wiley struck out with her chains again. They were surprised, but she wielded the chains with such ease and grace, it was frightening.

It didn't take them long to get out of the base. It was surprisingly empty for something of its size. They guessed that they had taken a big chunk of the troops out when they first arrived. Once they were sure that they were far enough away from the base they stopped and regained their breath.

"Let's get these collars off." Train muttered. He hated wearing a collar more than Wiley or Jenos did. Jenos walked over and tried to yank it apart, but it didn't come apart. He tried several other ways, but still, they didn't move. "Just wait until I get my hands on them..." Train growled.

"Allow me to try?" Wiley asked. Train nodded and Wiley walked over. Her fingers curled around the collar and then she yanked on it. The collar shattered under her demon strength. She turned to Jenos and did the same, but she didn't bother with her own.

"Why don't you take yours off?" Train asked.

"If I do, I will bleed to death. Since my body has healed itself, removing them would redo the damage that was done before, and my body will not be able to heal itself again." Wiley explained. "Even if I could remove them, you both are unarmed and it wouldn't be as easy to weild the chains if I removed them. In the end, I keep them on for my own free will, as much as I can't remove them."

It made sense. In the end Train and Jenos stopped contemplating what to do. They sat there and Wiley was silent.

"Do you remember Train?" Jenos asked.

"Train?" Wiley asked.

"Yes, me." Train answered.

"If that is the case, then no. The only one that I remember is Jenos, and what my name is. The rest is gone. Stored somewhere in my mind that I can't reach currently. Either that or Wiley is holding onto the memories in a part of our mind that I can't reach." Wiley explained.

"What do you mean 'our mind'?" Jenos asked.

"There are two of us here now. The pain made Wiley retreat back into her mind, far enough so that she couldn't feel it at all. She took all her most cherished memories with her. I can look at the cherished memories, but the rest are lost to us, or at least me."

"If Wiley is in your mind, who're you?" Train asked.

"I am Savio. Her old name from when she was a child and before she joined Chronos. I know that much, other than that, I don't know anything." Savio explained. "Even though I am more childish than Wiley, I am still, in essence her, and I'm as intelligent as she is, I just don't repress that fact, as she does." Savio explained. "Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Yes, why doesn't Wiley come out?" Jenos chimed in.

"She can't."

"What? Why?"  
"She feels the danger lurking all around us, and she refuses to come out and face the probability of pain. She is simply terrified of pain and torture now. No one has ever been able to reach her like that before, aside from you, Jenos. She created me in order to make sure that you made it through this. There is no one that she wishes to live more than you." Savio was speaking straight to Jenos. There were so many emotions that were coming through her words that Jenos didn't know what to say. "They're coming." Savio said as she headed towards the danger.

"Ah, it's you." The Dream Being in charge said. "Tell me, are you afraid?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that you have the wrong person. Wiley is no longer in charge of this body. For the time being I am, and I am not afraid of you. You are simply some mannerism of creature that has gone wrong, and I'm going to end you." Savio said as she whipped her chains at him. He caught them around his arms. Savio yanked back on her chains and he came flying towards her. Savio slammed him into the ground several times and then tossed him into the air. She let him soar into the sky, and when he came back down towards her, she slammed her chains into his back and then slammed him back down on the ground, harder than before.

"You're strong, I'll give you that." The Dream Being said. "However, you're going to have to do better than that in order to kill me. As you probably already know, you have to behead us in order for us to die."

"Obviously." Savio said coldly. Instead of taking the ranged attack she headed straight for him with her chains flying into the air behind her. The second that she was close enough she whipped her chain around his neck, but his arm was there to avoid getting the whole chain around his neck. Savio glared at him, and then yanked him closer to her. "Tell me, are you afraid of death?"

"No. I will never die." He answered.

"Shame. You should be. You're going to burn in the deepest pit of hell, and I will ask my grandfather if he can torture you as he's never tortured someone before. I'm sure that he'd enjoy it." Savio said. Suddenly there was a knife in her hand and she tore it across his neck swiftly and violently. There was still some of his head attatched, and she ripped it off. His body and his head disappeared in a whisp of smoke.

"You did it!" Train exclaimed. Savio shook her head.

"No, he's still alive, that was simply a doll, or golem if you will." Savio explained. "He will be back, next time I will not take an easy on him."

"That was taking it easy?" Train asked, Savio nodded her head. "Holy damn."

"If you're the more childish version of Wiley, why do you seem more serious?" Jenos asked.

"That's simple, Wiley was a very serious child who didn't have much time for play while she was hiding from the authorities who were after her, for various reasons. Wiley matured and let more emotions out. Most of the time she was just hard core logic in this point in her childhood. Tell me, do you two always ask this many questions?" Savio asked.

"Normally, no." Jenos answered. "These are special circumstances." He explained. Savio nodded. Jenos imagined his weapon and Train did the same. With their weapons things would be easier, and they wouldn't have to be on the more paranoid side of things in case they were snuck up on.

"How were you able to imagine that knife when that collar would have shocked you?" Train asked as he realized what Savio had done.

"I feel no pain." Savio answered simply, for once not going into a long winded explaination. "Shall we move on to find a better place to set up camp?" Savio asked, changing the subject, she obviously didn't want to talk about the feeling no pain answer she'd just given to them. Train and Jenos didn't press it, instead they headed away from the base even more. Neither of them wanted to anger Savio, she was frightening. Especially in the way that she weilded those chains of hers.

They walked slowly, they didn't want to exhaust themselves before too long, nor did they want to imagine anything. At the moment all they wanted to do was sleep before things started to go wrong. This seemed like an almost hopeless battle, but with Savio the tides seemed to have changed. She was fearless and didn't feel pain, or so she said.

Jenos and Train were looking back at Savio every once in while to make sure that she was still there. She was so quiet that they forgot she was there. Jenos wanted Wiley back, but he could understand why she had created a second personality. She had been traumatized, and she needed to recover. He'd wait for her, no matter how long it took. That's when he realized something.

"Savio," Jenos started, "Will Wiley live longer than I will?" Jenos asked.

"Yes, by many years." Savio explained. "It is likely that you will die, and she will wander through time, looking for your reincarnation."

"Why has she never told me this?" Jenos asked.

"She didn't want you to know. Of course you would figure it out once you noticed that she didn't age a day as you grew old. Wiley was afraid of your reaction to the fact that she would out live you." Savio explained. Jenos had to hand it to Wiley, she had a lot of secrets, but Savio seemed to be an open book compared to her. "Let's rest here." Savio said. She closed her eyes and imagined an underground bunker with comfy beds and a few look outs here and there. They desended into the bunker and each walked into their respective rooms. "I will stay up and watch tonight. You two rest." Savio said as she walked back up the stairs and sat on the trap door enterance. Jenos and Train gratefully collasped onto the beds, and were asleep in moments.

Savio closed her eyes and retreated into her mind. Wiley was there, and she wasn't happy.

"Either stop fighting against me, or else I will kill Jenos." Savio growled to Wiley.

_Once I am able to control my body again, I'll track you down and kill you!_ Wiley growled towards the person that was controling her body. Savio grinned wickedly and opened her eyes.

"Things are starting to become fun..."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_You know, I can't even count how many twists I threw into there. I think there's three..._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_Review please! _


End file.
